If I said I love you, what should I do?
by Christa21
Summary: Kalau kukatakan aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu, apa yang harus kulakukan, hei malaikat pelindungku? Maaf, summarynya jelek. (slow update dikarenakan wb) CHAP 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1 - Guardian Angel

**If I said I love you, what should I do?**

 **Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shoyo**

 **Haikyuu! milik Furudate Haruichi**

 **Cerita milik saya**

 **Summary:**

 **Kalau kukatakan aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu, apa yang harus kulakukan, hei malaikat pelindungku?**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 – Guardian Angel**

Sejak kecil Kageyama tidak pernah percaya pada yang namanya malaikat, dan sebangsanya. Baginya hal itu hanyalah mitos, dongeng yang dibuat-buat para orang tua untuk menghibur anak mereka. Tetapi kini, diumurnya yang ke-15 tahun, untuk pertama kalinya Kageyama merasa dirinya sudah gila. Karena tepat pukul 5 pagi itu, disaat ia baru saja bangun tidur, didepannya berdiri makhluk yang dianggapnya hanya mitos belaka. Sosok bersurai jingga dengan pakaian putih bersih lengkap dengan sayap yang sama putih bercahaya yang melebar hingga dua meter kesamping tubuhnya.

"Hai, Kageyama, katanya kau itu manusia madesu yang penyendiri dan aku ditugaskan untuk mengawasi dan membantumu berubah. Perkenalkan, namaku Hinata Shoyo. Mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal disini bersamamu." Sosok itu tersenyum, yang menurut Kageyama sangat menyilaukan.

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu? Tinggal disini? Tidak, tidak, tidak. Orang asing yang sedang _cosplay_ sepertimu lebih baik segera pergi dari sini! Dan bagaimana kau bisa masuk apartemenku, huh!?" ketus Kageyama. Hinata menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku bukan orang asing, Kageyama! Kau bisa menganggapku _guardian angel_ mu! Jadi hargailah aku sedikit!" Hinata membalas dengan kesal.

"Jangan bercanda! Tidak ada yang namanya _guardian angel_! Itu hanya karangan saja! Aku tidak percaya dan tidak akan pernah percaya dengan hal semacam itu! Aku pasti sedang bermimpi. Ya, benar. Ini pasti mimpi. Jadi aku cukup kembali tidur dan saat aku bangun nanti, kau pasti sudah menghilang." Usai berkata demikian, Kageyama kembali tertidur lelap. Saking cepatnya hingga membuat Hinata yang kesal menjadi semakin kesal. Tapi ia hanya menghela nafas sebelum mengukir tersenyum tipis dibibirnya.

"Kau masih belum percaya? Baiklah, akan kubuat kau percaya padaku, Kageyama Tobio _-kun_." Kemudian ia menghilang dicahaya terang, menyisakan beberapa helai bulu berwarna putih bersih yang bersinar kekuningan.

.

.

.

Kringg! Kringg!

Jam weker Kageyama berbunyi nyaring, berusaha membangunkan sang pemilik yang masih berlayar dalam lautan mimpi.

"Kageyama, ayo bangun! Sudah jam tujuh lho! Bukankah harusnya kau siap-siap sekolah? Hari ini hari pertamamu,'kan? Ayo bangun!" suara cempreng milik seseorang mengusik Kageyama, namun Kageyama hanya mengabaikannya dan semakin bergelung kedalam selimut hangatnya.

"Kageyama, ayo bangunlah!" sosok bersurai jingga itu merebut guling Kageyama kemudian menggunakannya untuk memukul kepala Kageyama.

Buk! Buk! Buk!

"Aduh! Aduh! Berhentilah memukulku! Iya! Iya! Aku bangun, aku bangun! Ukh!" Kageyama perlahan bangun kemudian duduk dipinggir kasurnya yang empuk. Wajahnya kusut dan kelihatan benar-benar mengerikan. Mulutnya tak henti mengucapkan rentetan sumpah serapah untuk orang yang sudah membangunkannya. Hinata sampai merinding dan mundur beberapa langkah. Tapi ia menggeleng dan kembali maju. Bukankah ia sudah bertekad? Ia tak boleh gentar hanya karena melihat wajah Kageyama yang mengerikan!

"Oi, oi, Kageyama! Kau seharusnya senang aku membangunkanmu! Bukannya malah menyumpahiku! Kageyama bodoh!" Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. Mendengar itu, sumpah serapah yang Kageyama ucapkan terhenti dan seketika kamarnya hening. Mata yang awalnya terbuka separuh refleks membelalak lebar dan berakhir menatap kosong kearah Hinata. Oke, ini mulai menakutkan.

"Ka-Kageyama, kau baik-baik saja,'kan?" Hinata yang khawatir melihat Kageyama yang hanya menatap kosong kearahnya segera melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah pemuda tersebut. Percuma. Kageyama masih terdiam dan hal itu membuat Hinata makin panik.

"Kageyama, j-jangan bercanda! Ah! Kau marah ya padaku karena sudah memukulmu? Maafkan aku…" Hinata makin gencar melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Kageyama, bahkan ia juga mengguncang bahu Kageyama sambil berharap pemuda itu segera sadar. Dan tentu saja berhasil.

"Kau…siapa?" Hinata memasang wajah kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir Kageyama dan ia menatap pemuda itu seakan Pemuda itu adalah alien yang tidak dikenal.

"Kau melupakanku, Kageyama? Secepat itu kah otakmu mereset ingatan tentang keberadaanku?" Hinata menghapus air mata –imajiner- nya dengan gaya ala-ala drama Korea. Kageyama mendengus kesal.

"Jangan mendrama! Jawab saja pertanyaanku!" hardik Kageyama. Hinata menghela nafas sebelum mengiyakan saja permintaan Kageyama.

"Huft~ Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi. Dengar dan ingat baik-baik ya." Hinata berjalan mundur sebelum melebarkan kedua tangannya.

Srakkk!

Mata Kageyama melebar melihat dua sayap putih membentang dibelakang punggung si jingga. I-itu sayap,'kan? Itu benar-benar sayap! Apakah sayap itu…nyata?

"Perkenalkan, namaku Hinata Shoyo, aku malaikat yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasimu dan membantumu berubah dari sifatmu yang madesu yang penyendiri itu. Misi kita adalah mencarikan teman untukmu! Kau juga bisa menganggapku _Guardian Angel_ mu. Dan mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal disini! Salam kenal, Kageyama Tobio _-kun_!" perkenalannya ia akhiri dengan bonus senyum semanis gula yang bisa membuat siapa saja diabetes kalau melihatnya terlalu lama.

"Tunggu! Bukan itu yang kutanyakan! Kau siapa? Kau tidak mungkin benar-benar malaikat! Malaika itu hanya mitos!"

"Kageyama- _kun_ , kau masih mau _denial_? Aku benar-benar malaikat lho. Aku berdiri didepanmu dan menunjukkan kalau sayapku ini memang asli, apa lagi yang kau ragukan?" Hinata berputar beberapa kali untuk menunjukkan sayapnya pada Kageyama.

"Bohong, kau pasti berbohong. Biar kubuktikan sendiri kalau sayapmu itu palsu!" Kageyama berdiri tiba-tiba dan menuju kearah Hinata yang masih memandanginya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. _'Mau apa manusia ini?'_ pikir Hinata bingung. Baru saja ia hendak bertanya kepada Kageyama namun segera ia urungkan karena ia merasakan sesuatu yang menyentuh sayapnya dan…

Syut!

"Gyaa!"

"H-huh?" Kageyama memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap bergantian antara Hinata yang tampak kesakitan dan bulu putih bercahaya kekuningan ditangannya.

"Sakit ya?" tanyanya polos. Sontak saja Hinata kesal dan memukul kepala Kageyama.

"Kageyama jahat! Tentu saja sakit! Jangan asal cabut bulu disayapku, Kageyama bodoh!" semprot Hinata.

"Kau…Tidak sedang berbohong,'kan?" Kageyama mengambil ancang-ancang ingin mencabut lagi bulu dari sayap Hinata, membuat Hinata ketakutan dan segera menghilangkan sayapnya.

"Iya! Aku tidak bohong! Kau saja yang _denial_ padahal sudah diberi bukti nyata! Hiks! Aduh, sakitnya…"

"H-huh! Bagaimana lagi?! Siapa tahu kau itu pencuri yang sedang menyamar? Tidak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga,'kan?" Kageyama membuang mukanya kearah lain, kemanapun asal jangan kearah Hinata.

"Huu.. Kageyama jahat!" Hinata memeletkan lidahnya sambil mengelus-ngelus punggungnya pelan, tampaknya masih kesakitan akibat ulah Kageyama yang asal mencabuti bulu dari sayapnya tadi. Kageyama yang mendengar namanya disebutkan segera saja menoleh dengan raut kesal.

"Hei! Bukan salahku! Bisa saja kau hanya berakting kesakitan saja,'kan? Siapa tahu kau memang orang jahat yang sedang menyamar! Ini bukan salahku!" jari Kageyama menuding wajah Hinata disertai bertambah seramnya raut wajahnya.

"Kageyama, jangan emosi. Wajahmu mengerikan kau tahu?" Hinata mundur beberapa langkah.

"Wajahku memang begini sejak lahir! _Boke_! Hinata _boke_!" wajah Kageyama semakin bertambah mengerikan. Mendadak Hinata semakin kesal karena dikatai Kageyama dengan sebutan ' _boke_ '.

"Kau jadi bertambah jelek-Gyaaaaaa! Ampun, Kageyama! Aku bisa botak kalau kau mencengkram kepala sampai rambutku serasa mau lepas begini!" teriakkan Hinata menggema dikamar berukuran 4x4 tersebut.

"Pergi kau dari apartemenku! Kalau kau tinggal disini, bisa-bisa aku gila!" usir Kageyama. Hinata menggeleng, masih keras kepala.

"Aku ini ditugaskan untuk bersamamu 24 jam penuh, jadi aku tidak mau tahu! Aku akan tetap tinggal disini!"

"Ini apartemenku! Dan aku tidak mengijinkanmu tingal disini!" Kageyama masih bersikeras untuk mengusir Hinata.

"Pokoknya tidak mau! Aku akan tinggal disini! Apartemenmu juga luas bukan, tuan muda Tobio? Tambahan satu penghuni yang tinggal disini tidak akan merubah apapun. Kamarnya saja ada tiga! Kau pasti kesepian, jadi biarkan aku tinggal disini!" Hinata masih keras kepala, membuat Kageyama makin kesal.

"Kau menelusuri apartemenku?! Ternyata kau memang berniat buruk ya?! Dan lagi, kata siapa aku kesepian?! Aku tidak kesepian! Jadi sekarang juga, pergi dari sini dan jangan kembali lagi!" Kageyama menyeret Hinata ke pintu depan kemudian membuka pintunya berniat melempar Hinata keluar. Sebenarnya niat awalnya tadi melempar Hinata keluar jendela sekalian, tapi pasti percuma saja. Kan dia bisa terbang. Jadi Kageyama memilih opsi dua yaitu pintu depan.

"Huwee! Kageyama jahat! Setelah aku menunjukkan semuanya padamu, kau begini padaku?! Padahal kau sudah merasakan bagaimana hangatnya saat kau menyentuhku tadi! Kau malah berkata aku penipu dan mengusirku begitu saja? Hiks! Kageyama jahat! Bodoh, jelek!" Hinata menangis sambil memeluk tangan Kageyama. Mambuat Kageyama jijik dan segera mendorong Hinata sampai yang bersangkutan jatuh.

"Berisik!" baru saja Kageyama berniat menutup pintu, mata Kageyama membelalak melihat sosok bersurai coklat tercengang didepan pintu.

"Wow, Kageyama, kau…"

"Tunggu! Futakuchi- _san_! Bukan begitu! Aku tidak kenal dia!" Kageyama segera melesat menuju pintu apartemen milik tetanggganya, Futakuchi Kenji.

"Tidak masalah, aku mengerti kok." Ia menyeringai sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak! Bukan begitu!" Kageyama berusaha membuat tetangganya itu mengerti tapi malah makin salah paham.

"Tidak perlu panik, Kageyama. Aku bisa jaga rahasia kok." Ia mengacungkan jempolnya. Kageyama malah makin panik. Masalahnya kalau orang didepannya ini mengatakan bisa menjaga rahasia, pasti yang ada hanya kebalikannya. Karena dia ini sebelas duabelas dengan Oikawa –mantan _senpai_ nya- kalau urusan gosip menggosip. Kageyama mengusap wajahnya kasar sebelum kembali kedepan apartemennya dan membantu Hinata bangun sebelum memaksakan senyum kepada Futakuchi.

"Futakuchi _-san_ , tolong jangan salah paham. Kami hanya sedang latihan drama kok. Agar lebih mendalami, makanya kami praktekkan didepan pintu seperti dinaskahnya. Bukankah begitu, Hinata?" Kageyama menatap Hinata dengan tajam yang sontak membuat Hinata menelan ludah gugup.

"I-iya, benar. Kami hanya sedang latihan drama kok." Hinata mengangguk cepat-cepat.

"Ah~Kukira aku dapat bahan gosip baru. Ya sudah kalau begitu, silakan lanjutkan latihannya ya." Kageyama tersenyum masam. _'Sudah kuduga.'_ Batinnya. Baru saja Futakuchi hendak hendak pergi, ia kembali berbalik dan berkata kepada Kageyama dan Hinata.

"Omong-omong, kalian tidak bersiap kesekolah?" tanya Futakuchi dan mata Kageyama sukses melebar.

"Astaga! Aku bisa terlambat! Terima kasih, Futakuchi _-san._ Kami masuk dulu!" Kageyama menyeret Hinata masuk kemudian menutup pintu dengan cepat.

"Fyuuh, adik-adik kelas sekarang sangat menarik. Ah, telfon dari Kamasaki- _san_ , fufu." Ia segera berlalu dari sana dengan ponsel ditelinga, meninggalkan lorong yang hening.

Didalam apartemen Kageyama, ia sibuk mengomeli Hinata yang hanya ditanggapi dengan, 'iya', 'maaf', 'oke', dan 'hm~' dari si malaikat. Setelah sekitar lima belas menit mengomeli Hinata akhirnya ia mengakhiri omelannya.

"Pokoknya awas kalau kau sampai teriak-teriak lagi dan membuat tetanggaku salah paham!" Kageyama berniat menuju kamar mandi andai saja Hinata tidak menahan lengannya.

"Apa lagi?! Aku tidak mau terlambat dihari pertamaku!" Kageyama menatap Hinata seakan-akan ia akan menelan Hinata bulat-bulat. Tapi Hinata hanya membalas dengan senyum polos.

"Aku diizinkan tinggal disini,'kan?" tanya Hinata memastikan. Kageyama memberi wajah kesal sebelum mengangguk tak ikhlas.

"Terserah kau saja! Aku tidak peduli! Sekarang lepaskan tanganku!" Kageyama berlalu meninggalkan Hinata diruang tamu.

" _Yatta_! Kageyama _-kun_ memang baik!" Hinata melompat-lompat kecil kemudian mengulum senyum.

"Kalau begitu, tinggal menyiapkan keperluan untuk 'itu' dan misi siap dilaksanakan." Hinata tersenyum lebar seraya menampakkan sayapnya.

"Tunggulah, Kageyama Tobio. Kejutan akan menantimu." Dan keberadaan Hinata hilang ditengah cahaya terang.

.

.

Tbc…

A/N : Hei! Hei! Hei! Ini dia KageHina dan fic multichapter pertama yang saya publish! Saya akhirnya kesampean buat mempublish fic di fandom ini! (tepuk tangan) Senang deh rasanya, hehe. Saya mohon maaf ya kalau masih banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan fic ini, kalau ada tolong bantu koreksi ya, hehe. Yak, gak usah banyak omonglah nanti semua yang baca pada bosen (emang ada yang mau baca?). Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya, semuanya. Terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2 - Beginning

**If I said I love you, what should I do?**

 **Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shoyo**

 **Haikyuu! milik Furudate Haruichi**

 **Cerita milik saya**

 **Summary:**

 **Kalau kukatakan aku sudah terlan** **jur mencintaimu, apa yang harus kulakukan, hei malaikat pelindungku?**

 **En** **joy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 – Beginning**

Kageyama menguap disepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah barunya –Karasuno- sambil sesekali menggaruk kepalanya malas. Kejadian tadi pagi masih berbekas dengan jelas diingatannya. Pemuda cebol berambut jingga, malaikat, sayap, semua itu membuat kepalanya pusing. Tapi setelah ia selesai mandi dan bersiap-siap tadi, bocah itu tidak ada dimanapun. Kageyama sempat bingung namun ia senang kalau anak itu akhirnya pergi dan juga ia harap tak perlu muncul dihadapannya lagi. Mungkin kehidupannya yang biasa sudah kembali, jadi ia tak perlu repot berpikir lagi. Cukup pikirkan belajar setelah itu pulang dan belajar lagi. Kembali seperti kehidupan monotonnya yang biasa. Berbicara tentang monoton, ia jadi ingat perkataan bocah cebol tadi. Membantunya berteman, huh? Ia tak butuh hal semacam itu. Ia tak butuh teman karena teman hanya akan meninggalkannya sendiri seperti dulu. Memanfaatkannya menyalahkannya, dan membencinya. Semua persis seperti apa yang ayahnya katakan saat ia masih kecil. Ia menyesal telah tidak percaya pada ayahnya karena ternyata benar apa yang ayahnya katakan, pertemanan hanya akan menghalanginya saja. Tidak ada gunanya sama sekali berteman dengan kumpulan orang bodoh.

"Ahh, menyebalkan." Gumamnya melihat banyak _senpai_ yang mempromosikan klubnya. Ia mengacuhkan semua orang yang menawarkannya untuk masuk klub dan terus saja berjalan tanpa peduli apapun, tapi ia sempat berhenti sejenak pada saat retinanya menangkap tiga orang _senpai_ tengah mempromosikan sebuah klub, voli. Ingin rasanya ia menghampiri ketiga _senpai_ tersebut dan mendaftar sebagai anggota klub mereka, tapi seketika tangan imajinernya menampar pipinya keras-keras. Tidak ada lagi voli, ia sudah bersumpah untuk meninggalkan olahraga tersebut dan fokus pada sekolahnya untuk menjadi pewaris Kageyama Corp. Dan lagi, ia hanya akan membuka traumanya jika kembali bermain voli dan ia benci mengingat masa SMPnya yang suram. Jadi, dengan wajah dingin ia berjalan melewati _senpai_ dari klub voli dan berniat langsung menuju kelasnya. Disepanjang perjalanan, tak sedikit bisik-bisik yang sampai ketelinganya, namun ia berusaha menahan luapan kekesalannya agar tidak menimbulkan masalah. Begitu tiba dikelas, ia membuka pintu kelas dan disambut keheningan sebelum berakhir dengan bisik-bisik yang sama seperti dilapangan tadi. _'Cih! Selalu saja!'_ Perlahan ia masuk dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Banyak juga orangnya. Padahal ia kira akan sepi karena orang yang sibuk mendaftar klub.

"Hey, lihat itu Kageyama Tobio,'kan? Si Raja Diktator. Yang katanya anak bermasalah dismp Kitagawa Daiichi itu."

"Dia anaknya Kageyama Enji, yang pemilik Kageyama Corp itu,'kan? Tampannya! Pasti dia kaya."

"Katanya dia sombong dan egois, benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku benci orang semacam itu."

"Hey, dia anak nakal dari Kitagawa Daiichi itu,'kan? Lebih baik jangan dekat-dekat dengannya."

 _'Diam, jangan bicara.'_

"Iya, katanya ia mem _bully_ kakak kelas dan menyuruh anak lain menjadi babunya. Semua takut kepadanya."

 _'Mereka yang membullyku, aku hanya korban!'_

"Dia juga egois. Kudengar dia itu jenius voli dan selalu dibanggakan oleh pelatih mereka, tapi karena dia egois semua anggota klub voli membencinya dan akhirnya ia dikeluarkan."

 _'Mereka benci padaku karena mereka iri dengan bakatku! Aku tidak salah!'_

Kageyama menelungkupkan kepalanya kedalam lipatan tangannya. Ia muak mendengar orang-orang bodoh itu bicara. Padahal mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia benci, benci sekali dengan orang-orang ini! Dia harap ia bisa cepat keluar dari sekolah ini dan melanjutkan _study_ nya keluar negeri seperti apa yang ayahnya harapkan. Pergi jauh ketempat dimana tak ada seorangpun yang mengenalnya. Ah, kedengarannya bagus juga. Baru saja Kageyama mengkhayalkan tentang akan melanjutkan _study_ nya dimana, bel berbunyi dan seorang guru masuk kemudian memulai penjelasan hari pertama mereka.

(SKIP TIME)

Langit yang semula biru cerah berganti menjadi jingga, dan bel pulangpun berbunyi.

"Sekian penjelasan untuk hari ini, kegiatan ajar mengajar akan kita mulai besok. Hari ini kalian boleh pulang."

"Akhirnya.." Kageyama menghela nafas singkat sebelum mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Di sepanjang perjalanan, semua siswa-siswi menatapnya dengan berbagai macam tatapan. Mulai dari iri, benci, jijik, takut, bahkan muak. Tapi ia hanya mengabaikan mereka dan terus berjalan hingga keluar sekolah. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah pulang, berendam air hangat, makan malam, belajar, lalu tidur. Ah, memikirkannya saja sedah membuat Kageyama jadi ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah.

Tanpa terasa, ia sudah sampai didepan apartemennya. Ia kembali berjalan masuk dan menuju lantai dimana kamar apartemennya berada. Ia masuk kedalam _lift_ lalu berniat menekan angka 19 andai saja sebuah suara tak menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kageyama- _kun_ , tunggu aku!" Futakuchi berlari tergesa memasuki lift dan melanjutkan setelah ia masuk, "Oke, ayo tekan tombolnya."

Hening menguasai selama sekitar dua menit hingga Futakuchi yang notabenenya berisik menjadi jengah dan akhirnya mengalah untuk memulai percakapan.

"Kageyama, kau sudah pulang? Tidak ada kegiatan klub apapun yang kau ikuti?"tanyanya. Kageyama menoleh.

"Futakuchi _-san_ sendiri? Kenapa sudah pulang? Tidak latihan voli?" tanya Kageyama balik dengan wajah cemberut. Futakuchi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Kageyama.

"Dasar! Kalau orang bertanya itu harusnya dijawab bukan ditanya balik!" omelnya, "Dan ekspresimu tolong jangan cemberut seperti madesu begitu! Orang bisa salah paham mengira kau sedang marah dan akhirnya takut padamu!"

 _Futakuchi, dimananya orang yang memasang raut cemberut malah dikatai mirip madesu apalagi orang sedang marah? Yang ada kesal bukan?_

Kageyama dengan senang hati memberi pelototan gratis dari matanya yang tajam. Futakuchi hanya nyengir tidak jelas.

"Tapi,'kan wajahku sudah begini dari lahir! Apa boleh buat,'kan?!" balas Kageyama kesal, "Lagi pula Futakuchi- _san_ saja tidak takut, kenapa orang lain takut? Bodoh ya?"

Rasanya Futakuchi ingin menampar wajah tampan itu saat ini juga.

"Kau yang bodoh! Tentu saja aku tidak takut! Aku,'kan kakak sepupumu yang sudah sedari kecil selalu menemanimu!" Futakuchi mencubit kedua pipi Kagyama gemas. Sepupunya ini polos apa bodoh sih? Ah, mungkin bodoh lebih cocok.

"Futakuchi- _san_ , lepaskan! Sakit!" Kageyama memukul-mukul tangan Futakuchi hingga akhirnya Futakuchi melepaskan cubitannya.

Ting! _Lift_ akhirnya sampai lantai 19 dan Kageyama langsung melesat keluar meninggalkan Futakuchi sendiri didalam, sebisa mungkin mengabaikan segala panggilan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Tobio- _chan_! Tunggu aku! Aku ikut!"

"Kau punya kaki, Futakuchi- _san_! Dan jangan panggil aku 'Tobio _-chan_ '!" Kageyama mempercepat langkahnya saat dirasa Futakuchi sudah masuk mode kurang waras alias gila yang sama dengan Oikawa- _san_ , lagi. Ketahuan dengan panggilan yang mendadak berubah sok manis itu. Kageyama memasang muka jijik.

"Kunci, kunci.." gumamnya disepanjang perjalanan menuju kamarnya sambil merogoh kantong celananya. Begitu tiba didepan kamar apartemennya, ia segera membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan Futakuchi yang berderap menuju apartemennya. Futakuchi menggedor pintu apartemennya sebentar sebelum terdengar seruan sarat akan nada manja –sepertinya tertular Oikawa-.

"Tobio- _chan_! Begitu sikapmu pada kakak sepupumu yang selalu menemanimu sejak kecil ini? Hiks!" akting sebagai kakak sepupu yang tertindas ia mainkan dengan baik. Kageyama mengerutkan keningnya, kesal. ' _Sepertinya Futakuchi-_ san _kebanyakan nonton telenovela_ ,' pikirnya.

"Pergi sana! Pacaran saja dengan pacarmu yang entah siapa itu namanya! Jangan menggangguku!" usir Kageyama sadis. Terdengan seruan kesal dari luar kamarnya.

"Huh! Kageyama tidak seru! Awas kau! Kupeluk sampai habis nafas nanti baru tahu rasa!" ancaman itu menjadi kalimat terakhir dari Futakuchi sebelum yang terdengar setelahnya hanyalah suara langkah kaki yang kian menjauh sebelum hilang dalam debuman pintu.

"Kageyama, selamat datang!"

"Hm, aku pulang. Hhh…Sebaiknya Futakuchi- _san_ tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan Oikawa _-san_." Kageyama membuka sepatunya sebelum berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya, "Ah, aku lupa. Mereka,'kan kembar! Pasti karena itu mereka sama-sama kurang waras!" Ia mengganti bajunya dengan kaos putih dan celana hitam selutut sebelum kembali keluar kamar.

"Kageyama! Bagaimana harimu? Apakah menyenangkan?"

"Lumayan. Ah, aku kehabisan susu," Ia menatap datar kulkasnya yang hanya berisi air mineral dan sayur yang hampir layu, "Kurasa setelah ini aku harus belanja."

"Ini, sudah kubelikan!" sekotak susu terulur kearahnya, "Semua kebutuhan sehari-harimu juga sudah kubelikan! Kau senang,'kan?"

"Ah, terima kasih." Kageyama menerima susu tersebut kemudian menuangnya kedalam gelas dan meminumnya hingga tandas, "Susu memang yang terbaik." Gumamnya.

Ia meletakkan gelasnya di bak cuci piring sebelum duduk disofa, berniat menonton televisi. Selang beberapa menit, matanya mendadak terbelalak. Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu! Dia,'kan tinggal sendirian, lalu yang tadi itu…siapa? Ia menoleh kesebelahnya dan menemukan _seonggok manusia_ bersurai jingga tengah duduk santai sambil memakan sebungkus _potato chip_. Lho…?! Dia,'kan..?!

"Kau-! Hinata _boke_?! Kenapa kau ada disini?! Kukira kau sudah pergi!" Kageyama menuding wajah orang yang ternyata adalah Hinata tersebut dengan raut garang. Hinata yang merasa namanya disebut menoleh dengan raut kesal.

"Kau ini kenapa marah sih!? Kan kau sendiri yang mengijinkanku tinggal! Kau seperti orang bodoh, Kageyama- _kun_!" urat perempatan langsung muncul disisi dahi Kageyama dan dalam sekejap tangannya sudah meremas kepala si pemilik helai jingga tersebut.

"Akhh! Kageyama! Maaf, maaf, aku menyerah! Kepalaku! Aduduh! Aku bisa botak nanti!"

"Cih, pergi kau!" Kageyama mematikan televisi kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Hinata setia mengikuti dibelakang hingga sampai didalam kamar mandi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _boke_?! Pergi sana! Aku mau mandi! Mau mendinginkan kepalaku yang sedari tadi panas karena melihatmu!" Kageyama mendorong Hinata namun yang didorong tetap berdiam disamping Kageyama dengan posisi memeluk lengan si surai hitam.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti mengikutimu sampai kau mengijinkanku tinggal!"

"Kubilang lepaskan!"

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya biarkan aku tinggal dulu, baru kulepaskan! Titik! Tidak ada tawar menawar!"

" _Boke_! Lepaskan aku! Kau benar-benar…!"

"Apa susahnya sih mengatakan 'iya, boleh' saja?! Kageyama- _kun_ keras kepala sekali!"

"Siapa yang keras kepala disini, Hinata _boke_?!"

"Ahh, aku tidak mau tahu! Tidak akan kulepaskan!"

"Hinata _Boke_! Baik, baik, lakukan sesukamu! Sekarang keluar! Aku ingin mandi!"

"Yayyy! Kageyama baik sekali! Aku sayang Kageyama!" Hinata berlari keluar layaknya bocah kecil sebelum kembali menyalakan televisi dan melanjutkan acara makan _potato chip_ nya.

"Dasar! Benar-benar seenaknya!"

.

Pukul setengah delapan malam, Kageyama dan Hinata baru saja selesai makan saat kegelapan menguasai apartemen Kageyama –atau sekarang harus kita sebut apartemen mereka?-. Semua lampu mendadak padam tanpa alasan yang jelas. Hinata yang sedang mencuci piring sontak saja kaget dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan gelas yang sedang dicucinya.

Prangg!

"Oi, bunyi apa itu?" Kageyama bertanya sambil berjalan perlahan kearah Hinata dengan meraba dinding.

"Maaf, Kageyama. Gelasnya jatuh dan pecah. Aku akan membereskannya sekarang."

"Kau bodoh ya?! Nanti saja mengurus itu, sekarang sedang mati lampu, nanti tanganmu terluka!" Kageyama segera memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah kearah lain. _Cih! Aku keceplosan!_ Pikirnya. Percuma sih, padahal sebenarnya Hinata saja tidak melihat dimana ia berada, "Bukan berarti aku mengkhawatirkan makhluk tidak jelas sepertimu ya! (Hey! Aku ini bukan makhluk tidak jelas!) Aku hanya malas mengobatimu kalau kau terluka nanti." Lanjutnya dengan gaya sok tidak peduli. Tampaknya penyakit _tsundere_ yang Kageyama idap mendadak kumat.

"Tapi kalau terinjak bagaimana? Kan lukanya bisa lebih parah!" balas Hinata keras kepala.

"Pokoknya jangan dibereskan dulu! Kita fokus saja cari alat penerangan untuk sekarang!"

"Huh! Seenaknya saja." Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Aku mendengarmu, _boke_! Mau kuusir ya?"

"Maaf, Kageyama, aku hanya bercanda. Ayo cari lampunya." Hinata menggeleng. Hanya dengan mengandalkan penerangan dari cahaya bulan yang menelusup masuk dari jendela yang tirainya masih dibiarkan terbuka, Kageyama diikuti Hinata berkeliling rumah mencari lilin atau alat penerangan apapun yang ada.

"Kageyama, kenapa bisa mati lampu begini? Ini apartemen orang kaya,'kan? Tak kusangka fasilitasnya buruk begini! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sih?" Hinata yang sudah lelah meraba-raba dan menabrak sesuatu –ia menabrak dinding dua kali, ngomong-ngomong- akhirnya protes.

"Mana kutahu! Diamlah dan bantu saja aku!"

"Iya, iya.." Hinata dengan terpaksa kembali mengekori Kageyama dan berakhir menabrak dinding lagi, "Aduduh…" ia mengelus hidungnya yang mencium dinding dengan mesra.

"Makanya hati-hati, Hinata _boke_!"

"Aduh, sudah sakit dimarahi pula, Kageyama kejam.." ia masih mengusap hidungnya sebelum sebuah lampu lima watt muncul diatas kepalanya, "Ah! Benar juga! Kenapa aku bisa lupa!"

Srakkk!

"Hah? Cahaya apa itu?" Kageyama yang melihat cahaya menyilaukan muncul dibelakangnya sontak saja berbalik dan menemukan Hinata tengah melebarkan sayapnya. Seketika kening Kageyama berkedut.

"Hinata…" panggilnya. Hinata menoleh dengan kepala yang ditelengkan.

"Ya?" tanyanya polos.

"Kalau kau punya sayap yang terang benderang begitu kenapa tidak kau keluarkan sejak tadi, _boke_! Kau membuat kita harus berjalan digelap padahal sayapmu terangnya mengalahkan lampuku! Haaah! Aku tidak habis pikir!" Kageyama menggaruk kepalanya kesal. Pusing sekali. Kenapa bisa ia mendapatkan seorang _Guardian Angel_ yang bodoh macam ini?

"Ma-maaf…Aku juga baru ingat kalau aku punya sayap…" cicit Hinata. Kageyama menepuk keningnya. Baru sehari bocah ini didunia manusia dan dia sudah lupa kalau dia punya sayap, bagaimana kalau seminggu, sebulan, atau malah setahun? Bisa-bisa dia lupa kalau dia malaikat yang sedang menjalankan tugas.

"Oke, sudah cukup, jangan bicara lagi. Kau hanya membuatku makin pusing saja." Kageyama memegangi keningnya, "Ayo kita ke dapur dan cepat mencari lilin. Aku mau mengerjakan tugas-tugasku lalu tidur." Lanjutnya. Hinata mengangguk sebelum kembali mengekori Kageyama menuju dapur.

" _Hai,'_ aku mengerti, jadi tolong raut wajahnya dikontrol sedikit. Kau menyeramkan tahu," komentar jujur dari Hinata ternyata berhasil memancing keluar jiwa sadis Kageyama.

"Waaa! Kageyama! Kepalaku! Kepalaku! Aaaaa! Lepaskan! Nanti aku botakkk!"

" _Bokeee_!" teriak Kageyama sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Hinata.

"Aduduh…Kau ini gampang tersinggung ya? Aku,'kan hanya jujur!" Sungut Hinata sambil melangkahkan kakinya setengah menghentak. Kageyama berbalik dengan raut horror dan sukses membungkam Hinata.

"Baik, baik, aku diam. Jadi jangan pelototi aku, oke?"

"Kau ini membuang waktuku saja!" omel Kageyama begitu mereka memasuki dapur.

 _'Apa? Salah sendiri kok malah menyalahkanku? Bodoh ya?'_ batin Hinata kesal sambil menatap Kageyama yang sibuk membuka-buka laci dan lemari. Bagaikan bisa membaca pikiran Hinata, Kageyama berbalik dan memelototi Hinata. Yang dipelototi hanya keringat dingin sebelum memutuskan ikut membongkar lemari serta laci.

 _'Ada ya manusia yang bisa membaca pikiran? Malaikat saja tidak bisa! Seram!'_ batin Hinata lagi. Lama mereka mencari alat penerangan -apapun itu- namun hasilnya nihil.

"Uhhhhh! Tidak ada apapun disini, Kageyama! Dimana lilinnya?" keluh Hinata. Kageyama mendecakkan lidahnya kesal.

"Ah, mana kutahu!"

"Ini,'kan rumahmu! Masa tidak tahu?!" Hinata masih bersikeras, membuat Kageyama kesal saja.

"Kalau kubilang tidak tahu ya tidak tahu, _boke_!"

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?"

"Ya mana kutahu! Tidur saja!" putus Kageyama. Hinata sih mengangguk saja sebelum berniat keluar dari dapur dan menuju kamarnya andai saja teriakkan Kageyama tidak menghentikannya.

"Aaaakkkh!"

"Kageyama! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

"Tugasku! Sialan! Aku lupa! Hinata _boke_ , ayo kekamarku!"

"H-huh? Mau apa? Aku ngantuk, ingin tidur!" protes Hinata tak dipedulikan oleh Kageyama yang malah menyeret Hinata kekamarnya.

"Duduk saja di ranjangku dan hadapkan sayapmu kearah meja belajarku! Pokoknya jangan hilangkan sayapmu sampai aku selesai mengerjakan tugas-tugasku, kau paham, Hinata _boke_?!"

"A-apa?! Seenaknya saja menjadikanku sebagai pengganti lampu! Kau pikir mengeluarkan sayap ini tidak menggunakan banyak energi, hah?!"

"Banyak omong! Kalau begitu nyalakan lampu! Pilih mana?!"

Mendadak Hinata cengo. Menyalakan lampu katanya? Dia pikir Hinata ini tukang listrik apa! Hinata ini malaikat! Sekali lagi ia tekankan, dia ini malaikat! Bukan tukang listrik! Pipinya ia gembungkan. Kageyama bodoh!

"Hmp! Memangnya kau pikir aku bisa! Aku malaikat, bukan tukang listrik apalagi penyihir! Bodoh!" katanya menyuarakan isi hatinya. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia menuruti keinginan Kageyama dengan menjadi pengganti lampu. Sungguh, rasanya harga diri Hinata sebagai malaikat seakan diinjak habis-habisan oleh Kageyama yang menjadikannya sebagai lampu darurat. ' _Dasar otoriter!'_ batin Hinata.

Lama dia duduk dikasur Kageyama sambil menatap dinding bercatkan biru tua. Bosan! Kapan Kageyama selesai sih?!

"Kageyama, apa masih lama?" tanyanya memecah hening.

"Diam, aku sedang konsentrasi!" dibalas dengan ketus.

"Huh! Menyebalkan! Aku bosan tahu!" sungut Hinata. Kageyama mendecakkan lidahnya sebelum mengeluarkan jurus andalan untuk mendiamkan Hinata, ancaman.

"Diam atau buku ini melayang kekepalamu!" ancamnya. Hinata hanya bisa membalas dengan cibiran.

"Huh! Dasar galak! Kageyama jelek! Menyebalkan!"

Buak!

"Adududuh! Kepalaku!" ringis Hinata. Akhirnya ia memilih diam setelah benar-benar dilempar menggunakan kamus bahasa Inggris setebal lima senti.

Detik berganti menit, dan menit berganti jam. Pukul sebelas tepat Kageyama menutup semua bukunya sebelum merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal karena terlalu lama duduk. Tiga jam bukan waktu yang singkat bukan? Ia menatap Hinata yang sedari tadi bungkam sebelum menghela nafas.

"Oi, _boke_ , aku sudah selesai. Kau boleh menghilangkan sayapmu sekarang."

"…"

"Oi, _boke_."

Syuut! Sayap Hinata mendadak pecah menjadi serpihan cahaya kecil sebelum lenyap. Hanya menyisakan Kageyama dan Hinata yang masih diam ditengah kegelapan kamar Kageyama.

"Oi, Hinata?"

"…" Hinata mendadak limbung kesamping, dimana susunan bantal Kageyama berada, dan tampaklah wajah tenangnya. Mendadak Kageyama kesal.

"Si bodoh ini! Seenaknya saja tidur dikasurku!" omelnya. Tapi nyatanya tak ada makian apalagi pukulan, Kageyama malah mendekati Hinata dan menetap lama wajahnya yang tampak polos tanpa beban. Ia tersenyum.

"Ya sudahlah. Anggap saja karena kau sudah membantuku," baru ia berniat mengelus surai oranye Hinata, tangannya berhenti ditengah-tengah disertai matanya yang membelalak lebar. Gemuruh dari langit mendadak terdengar, menandakan akan terjadi badai dalam waktu dekat. Kageyama mendadak melihat sosok lainlah yang berada diatas kasurnya. Bukan Hinata, tapi sosok lain yang tengah menyeringai sambil menyerukan namanya.

 _"_ Ou-sama _… Kageyama si_ ou-sama _dari Kitagawa Daiichi… Kageyama…"_

"K-kau…"

 _"Kageyama…"_

"T-TIDAKKK! Menjauh dariku!"

 _"Kageyama… kau yang membuatku begini…"_

"Tidakk! Tidak! Aku bukan _ou-sama_! Jangan mendekatiku! Aku tidak salah! Aku tidak salah!" Kageyama jatuh terduduk saat sosok itu perlahan menghampirinya.

 _"Kageyama…Kenapa menjauh…?"_

"Aku tidak salah! Berhenti mendekatiku!" ia terus beringsut mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding kamar. Badannya bergetar ketakutan, apalagi saat dilihatnya siluet sosok tersebut yang tersenyum di tengah petir yang bercahaya membelah langit.

 _"Kageyama… Kau memang_ ou-sama _yang sangat egois…"_

"T-TIDAAAAKKKK!" ia memegangi kepalanya sambil menunduk dengan badan yang semakin gemetaran.

Greeebbbb!

Matanya terbelalak saat sebuah pelukan melingkupi tubuh gemetarannya. Ia mengangkat kepala dengan pelan sebelum sepasang sayap putih bercahaya memasuki retinanya. Hinata? Ini benar Hinata,'kan?

"Kageyama, kau kenapa?! Aku terbangun setelah mendengar teriakanmu tadi. Aku melihatmu gemetaran, ada apa? Aku juga terus memanggilmu sedari tadi, tapi kau malah semakin terlihat ketakutan dan malah meringkuk dipojok sana! Apa yang terjadi Kageyama? Katakan padaku!" tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi. Kageyama yang masih berada diantara sadar dan tidak sadar hanya celingukan kesana kemari seolah sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Dimana _dia_?"

"Dia? Dia siapa?"

" _Dia_!"

"Tidak ada siapapun disini, Kageyama! Hanya ada aku dan kau!"

Kageyama terlihat panik sesaat sebelum ia menghela nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya dan bangkit berdiri. Sesekali ia kembali celingukan kesana kemari, tampak sangat waspada, membuat Hinata bingung.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya berhalusinasi karena terlalu lelah." Kageyama kembali menghela nafas sebelum menyeret Hinata keluar kamarnya, "Sudah pukul sebelas lewat dua belas menit, kembali kekamarmu sekarang Hinata, aku mau tidur. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu tadi, selamat malam." Usai berucap demikian, pintu kamar Kageyama tertutup tepat dihadapan wajah Hinata. Menyisakan Hinata yang masih mematung di depan pintu. Ia menghela nafas lelah.

"Dia yang kau maksud itu… _orang itu_ ,'kan?" Katanya entah pada siapa, "Aku sudah tahu semuanya Kageyama- _kun_. Masa lalumu, rahasiamu, dan semua yang hanya kau yang tahu, aku juga tahu. Tapi aku akan menunggu sampai kau sendiri yang menceritakannya padaku, Kageyama- _kun_. Walaupun entah kapan hal itu terjadi." Hinata tersenyum lembut sebelum melangkah menuju kamarnya dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

Tbc…

A/N : Hai, ada yang kangen saya? (Gak!) Yaudahlah. Ini dia, saya membawakan chapter dua bagi yang menunggu upnya (itupun kalo ada). Maaf ya, agak telat upnya, abisnya saya sempat sakit dan juga keseksian Nicolas mengalihkan segalanya, hahaha v . Kapan season 2nya ya? Saya penasaran setengah mati! Akh! Saya benci ending gantung! Ok, maaf jadi OOT.

Hayo, siapa itu yang dilihat Kageyama dikegelapan… Ada yang bisa nebak? Saya gak ada ngasih ciri-ciri sih, tapi siapa tahu ada yang bisa nebak (gak berhadiah lho ya, Cuma seru-seru aja, hehe…) Btw ada yang tahu siapa bapaknya Kageyama? Itu saya comot dari anime sebelah karena menurut saya cocok, wkwkwk. Aduh, gak sadar udah banyak bacot aja saya, kalau mengganggu silakan saja lewat a/n ini ya. Ah, hampir lupa, ini dia balasan review chapter kemarin!

 **Kirelli- _san_ : **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview, Kirelli- _san_! Emang kayak kata Kageyama entah diepisode berapa, wajahnya emang udah kek gitu sejak lahir, wkwkwk. Ini dia chapter 2nya, maaf lama ya, silakan dibaca kalau masih berminat.

 **Hanazawa Kay- _san_** : Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview, Kay- _san_! Ini KageHina pertama saya. Apakah Kay- _san_ suka? Btw ini sudah up, bila berkenan silakan baca lagi ya^^

 **Miawdesu-san :** Saya kira hanya saya yang berpendapat kalau Hinata cocok jadi malaikat, ternyata Miaw- _san_ juga sependapat dengan saya. Btw rencana awalnya itu Kageyama yang mau saya jadiin malaikatnya, tapi jadinya malah suram ntar makanya gak jadi, hehe. Ini chapter 2nya, maaf kalau kelamaan, saya sibuk *sok kamu nak* Silakan dibaca kalau masih berkenan ya.

Sekian balasan reviewnya. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca (baik yang meninggalkan jejak ataupun sekedar menjadi silent reader), memfavorite, memfollow, dan terlebih sudah menyempatkan diri mereview cerita absurd saya, saya sangat senang sekaligus terharu^^ Karena membaca review para pembaca, saya jadi bersemangat untuk segera menulis lanjutannya. Jadi untuk yang selanjutnya juga, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya, semuanya. Terima kasih^^


	3. Chapter 3 - New Student (?)

**If I said I love you, what should I do?**

 **Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shoyo**

 **Haikyuu! milik Furudate Haruichi**

 **Cerita milik saya**

 **Summary:**

 **Kalau kukatakan aku sudah terlan** **jur mencintaimu, apa yang harus kulakukan, hei malaikat pelindungku?**

 **En** **joy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 – New Student (?)**

Kageyama terbangun oleh jam wekernya yang berbunyi nyaring. Ia mendecakkan lidahnya, bibir tipis itu tak hentinya mengeluarkan sumpah serapah mengenai pagi yang tiba terlalu cepat. Perlahan sosok jangkung itu bangkit dari ranjangnya sebelum mengambil handuk dan berjalan keluar kamar dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Sesekali ia menggaruk perutnya sambil menguap. Kepalanya terasa pusing karena kejadian semalam, ah, lebih baik ia tak usah ingat saja sekalian. Sosok itu… _Dia_. _Dia_ yang membuat Kageyama dibenci oleh seluruh anggota klub voli. Mendadak kepala Kageyama berdenyut, sakit sekali.

"Ck!" Kageyama mendecakkan lidahnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, berusaha sebisa mungkin menghapus ingatan apapun mengenai masa lalunya dan sakit kepala yang menderanya.

Cklek!

"Pagi, Kageyama- _kun_! Aku baru saja mau masuk untuk memeriksa keadaanmu! Kau baik,'kan? Aku khawatir sekali lho karena kau yang mendadak aneh kemarin malam! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau terlihat ketakutan sekali! Aku sampai panik!" celoteh Hinata yang baru saja memegang gagang pintu kamar Kageyama, membuat Kageyama kesal dengan perempatan didahinya.

" _Boke_!" teriaknya sambil meremas kepala Hinata, menimbulkan erangan dan protesan dari sang korban.

"Kageyama! Waa! Wa! Kepalaku! Lepaskan!" pintanya sambil meronta. Kageyama malah makin kesal dibuatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Pagi-pagi sudah membuat telingaku sakit!"

"Aduduh…kepalaku.." ringisnya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja Kageyama lepaskan, "Bisa-bisa aku botak…"

"Oi, jawab kalau orang bertanya, Hinata _boke_!"

"Ah, kan sudah kubilang aku khawatir padamu, Kageyama- _kun_! Kau aneh semalam. Ada apa?"

"…"

"Kageyama- _kun_?"

"Yang semalam…lupakan saja." Usai berucap demikian, ia melenggang melewati Hinata yang masih bengong menuju kamar mandi.

"Ehhh?! Apa-apaan itu, Kageyama?!" teriak Hinata, "Aku malaikat yang ditugaskan menolongmu lho! Kau harus memberitahu semua rahasiamu padaku! Jangan disimpan sendiri begitu! Hey! Kageyama!" Hinata menyusul Kageyama ke kamar mandi sebelum menggedor-gedor pintunya.

"Kau gedor pintu ini sekali lagi, kusiram kau!"

"Apa? Kageyama jahat!" rajuk Hinata. Hanya bunyi shower yang dinyalakan yang membalasnya. Ia menggembungkan pipinya sebelum beranjak dari sana. Diam-diam seulas senyum terbit dibibirnya.

"Ah, kurasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk memberinya kejutan. Emh, kejutannya tertunda sih, tapi kurasa tak masalah." Gumamnya sebelum ia menghilang entah kemana

.

Kageyama baru selesai bersiap kesekolah saat ia menyadari bahwa si cebol itu tak ada dimanapun. Saat ini ia tengah berkutat dengan pemanggang roti dan lima buah roti tawar. Ia menaikkan alisnya sebelum mengangkat bahu tak peduli sambil menunggu rotinya matang. _Masa bodoh dengan malaikat itu,_ pikirnya. Rotinya selesai, ia mengambil selai coklat kemudian mengolesnya keatas permukaan roti panggangnya dengan rapi sebelum dengan santai memakan roti tersebut.

"Kurasa sudah waktunya berangkat," ia memasukan roti yang tersisa karena ia memanggang terlalu banyak –ada tiga dan untuk Hinata sebenarnya, tapi Kageyama terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya- kedalam kulkas sebelum keluar apartemen dan berlalu setelah mengunci apartemennya.

"To~bio~ _chan_ ~~!" bulu kuduk Kageyama berdiri saat didengarnya panggilan khas dengan suara manja yang juga khas tersebut terlantun dengan indah dari dua suara yang berbeda. Jika satunya berasal dari Futakuchi- _san_ , berarti yang satunya berasal dari siapa? Jangan-jangan…

"Tobio- _chan_!" ia kembali dikagetkan dengan dua pemuda bertubuh jangkung yang memeluknya erat. Satunya berambut coklat lurus sedangkan satunya berambut coklat ikal. Kageyama menatap ngeri dua pemuda itu. Nah,'kan, ia benar, yang memiliki suara manja yang khas dan surai coklat ikal tersebut pasti dan pasti…

"Oikawa- _san_?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Tehehe~ Aku kangen sekali pada adik sepupuku yang menyebalkan ini, dan juga kembaranku yang sama menyebalkannya." ia tertawa-tawa, "Jadi aku memutuskan menginap ditempatnya Kenji- _chan_ untuk beberapa hari ini."

"Tobio, dia benar-benar merepotkanku!"

"Mana ada! Hanya menginap beberapa hari tidak akan merepotkanmu, Kenji- _chan_!"

"A-apa? Menginap? Kenapa tidak mampir saja?!"

"Eh?! Memangnya Tobio- _chan_ tidak suka ya bila aku menginap?"

"Tidak!" Jawab Kageyama dan Futakuchi bersamaan, Oikawa sampai kaget.

"Kenapa? Kan aku merindukan (mengganggu) kalian berdua!"

"Pergi sana kau! Atau menginap saja tempat Tobio! Aku tidak mau kau menginap ditempatku! Merepotkan! Kau cerewet sampai aku tidak bisa tidur! (Hey, kau,'kan sama saja!) Benar-benar mengganggu tahu!"

"Eh, Kenji- _chan_ jahat sekali dengan kembaran sendiri!"

"Tooru, kau menyebalkan sekali. Mungkin lain kali aku harus berlatih bela diri dari pacarmu itu!"

"Dari Iwa- _chan_? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menghajarmu bila gilamu kumat."

"Enak saja! Aku tidak gila ya! Oikawa- _san_ ini masih cukup waras! Kau yang gila, Kenji- _chan_!"

"Tidak, Tooru yang gila! Kan, Kageyama?"

"Bukan! Tapi Kenji- _chan_! Benarkan, Tobio- _chan_?!"

"Kalian sama-sama gila." Komentar pedas dengan wajah masam dari Kageyama sukses menohok kedua pemilik surai sewarna _caramel_ tersebut.

"Kurasa Tobio- _chan_ benar. Kita,'kan kembar. Semua selalu sama, bahkan gilapun sama-sama…"

"Um, kau benar Tooru."

"Baguslah kalau kalian sudah sadar. Sekarang lepaskan aku Oikawa- _san_ , Futakuchi- _san_." Pinta Kageyama. Dua pemuda dengan seragam berbeda tersebut saling pandang sebelum seringai licik terpampang dibibir keduanya. Pelukan mereka mendadak semakin mengerat.

"Mana bisa begitu, Tobio- _chan_." Oikawa menggeleng.

" _Sou_ , _sou_ , mana bisa begitu, Tobio." Futakuchi ikut menggeleng dengan seringai yang tampak mengerikan.

"A-apa-apaan kalian, Oikawa- _san_ , Futakuchi- _san_! Lepaskan aku, nanti aku terlambat!" Kageyama berusaha berontak namun si kembar bersurai coklat tersebut malah makin mengeratkan pelukan mereka terhadap tubuh Kageyama hingga ia benar-benar tak bisa bergerak.

"Kalau mau bebas tentu ada syaratnya…" Oikawa memasang senyum liciknya yang menurut Kageyama amat menyeramkan sambil melirik kearah Futakuchi penuh makna. Futakuchi mengangguk sebelum menyambung kalimat Oikawa.

"Tobio- _chan_ , kapan ya terakhir kali kau memanggil kami 'Kenji- _niichan_! Tooru- _niichan_!' dengan raut antusias? Aku rindu sekali lho! Aku bosan dengan raut masammu yang sekarang," Futakuchi tersenyum, "Jadi…"

"Ayo panggil kami begitu, baru kami lepaskan." kompak mereka berucap dengan wajah menyilaukan. Kageyama langsung memasang tampang - _What_ - _the_ - _fuck_ \- sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Tidak mau! Dasar makhluk setengah waras sok tebar pesona, lepaskan aku dan pergi saja sana!" tolak Kageyama dengan bonus usiran sambil membuang pandangannya kemanapun asal jangan kewajah kedua sepupunya yang menurutnya super menjijikan plus menjengkelkan itu.

"Oh, jadi kami makhluk setengah waras dan sok tebar pesona?" Oikawa tertawa ganjil dengan perempatan memenuhi dahinya, pun sama dengan Futakuchi. Mendadak firasat Kageyama tidak enak.

"Cukup tahu, Kageyama, cukup tahu.." Futakuchi melepaskan pelukannya dan dapat Kageyama rasakan Oikawa menahan tubuhnya. Eh?!

"Ya sudah, pokoknya kami akan terus menahan dan menggelitikimu sampai kau memenuhi permintaan kami."

"Oikawa- _san_! Futakuchi- _san_! Tunggu dulu! Ahahahaha…! Hen-..ahahaha..-tikan., geli!"

"Tidak dengar~"

"Ahahaha! Hentikan! Futakuchi- _san_!"

"Kenji- _chan_ , kau dengar sesuatu?"

"Tidak tuh,"

"Ahahaha! O-Oikawa- _san_ , Futakuchi- _san_! Ahahaha…L-lihat, bukankah itu pacar kalian?! Iwaizumi- _san_! Kamasaki- _san_ , tolong aku!"

"A-apa?! Dimana?!" mereka refleks menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan celingukan kesana kemari mencari sosok kekasih mereka yang disebut Kageyama tadi, namun nihil. Tak ada siapapun disana. Hanya ada mereka disini.

"Tobio- _chan_ , tidak ada siapapun di-" perkataan Oikawa terhenti saat ia menoleh ketempat asal Kageyama berdiri dan tak menemukan siapapun disana. Matanya melebar.

"Kenji- _chan_! Kita dikelabui!" jerit Oikawa saat melihat Kageyama sudah berlari menuju _lift_.

"Ini semua karena kau! Ayo kejar, bodoh!" kata Futakuchi kesal. Padahal bukan hanya Oikawa seorang yang berhasil Kageyama kelabui. Memang sadis.

"Tobio- _chan_! Berhenti sekarang juga! Kau belum memenuhi permintaan kami! Hey! Berhenti kubilang!" perintah Oikawa sambil berlari dengan Futakuchi mengejar Kageyama. Namun terlambat saat dilihat pintu _lift_ perlahan mulai tertutup.

"Teruslah bermimpi." Kata Kageyama sebelum _lift_ benar-benar menutup dan melesat kelantai bawah.

"Ahhh! Awas saja Tobio- _chan_ karena sudah berani membuat Oikawa- _san_ ini marah!" gerutu Oikawa kesal.

"Hei! Ini salahmu sampai dia berhasil kabur!" omel Futakuchi kesal. Oikawa menatap Futakuchi sebal.

"Mana ada! Kau juga berhasil dia kelabui,'kan tadi?!" protes Oikawa, tak terima kembarannya menyalahkannya seorang. Futakuchi memutar bola matanya sebelum melontarkan kalimat yang sungguh menusuk bagi Oikawa.

"Diam kau, masokis!"

Jlebb!

"A-aku tidak masokis ya!" sanggahnya.

Bohong, jelas sekali dari nada ragu-ragu yang ia gunakan. Futakuchi menyeringai.

"Masokis, bodoh lagi. Ini yang katanya Oikawa- _san_ yang hebat itu? Debat dariku saja kalah!" ejek Futakuchi.

" _Mou_! Kenji- _chan_ menyebalkan!"

Dan keduanya terus berdebat hingga akhirnya berhenti dengan sendirinya karena berpisah menuju sekolah masing-masing.

.

Jika kemarin ia datang kesekolah dengan raut biasa-biasa saja (menurutnya, padahal seram menurut orang lain), maka hari ini dia datang dengan raut luar biasa. Ya, luar biasa. Luar biasa masamnya. Ia lelah berlari dari apartemennya dan ia beruntung ia tidak terlambat. Ini semua karena salah mereka. Dua orang bertubuh dewasa tapi mental setara anak tk itu. Karena mereka berdua mengganggunya, pagi ini moodnya menjadi buruk. Tidak, sangat buruk malah. Baru saja dia senang karena Hinata dan mulut berisiknya itu sedang tak ada diapartemen, muncul lagi satu –ah, ralat- dua makhluk yang sepuluh kali lipat lebih menyebalkan dari Hinata. Para murid Karasuno yang melihat Kageyama –dan raut masamnya- lewat sontak saja membuka jalan, enggan mencari masalah dengan si raja yang sedang dalam mood yang sangat buruk. Tapi begitu ia sudah lewat dan menjauh, bisik-bisik langsung saja kembali memenuhi lorong.

"Sial! Untung aku bisa kabur." Gumamnya kesal sembari membuka –atau mendobrak?- pintu kelas dengan _sedikit_ keras. Semua menatap kaget kearahnya namun ia hanya mengabaikan mereka dan melenggang kekursinya.

"Psst! Awas, jangan lihat dia! Nanti dia marah lho!"

"Tampaknya raja sedang marah, pura-puralah tak melihat apapun!"

"Hii! Mengerikan sekali!"

"Cih!" Kageyama mendecih.

Ia dengar. Kageyama dengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengabaikan semua itu. Kepalanya ia telungkupkan kedalam lipatan tangannya. _'Mungkin memejamkan mata sebentar tidak ada salahnya,'_ pikir Kageyama. Namun baru semenit ia memejamkan matanya, suara langkah kaki seseorang memasuki kelas mereka. Ia mengerang sebelum melirik sejenak sosok bersurai putih tersebut. Tsk! Ternyata memang wali kelas mereka, Shiro- _sensei_.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya." Sapanya.

"Pagi, _sensei_."

Kageyama dengan setengah hati mengucapkan balasannya, lantaran kesal karena Shiro- _sensei_ yang datang di _timming_ yang tidak tepat. Kepalanya kembali ia telungkupkan tanpa peduli sekitar. _'Masa bodo,'_ pikirnya.

"Ah, semuanya, hari ini kita kedatangan salah satu murid yang kemarin belum sempat hadir karena ada hal yang menyangkut masalah pribadi. Ayo masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu."

Sosok bersurai jingga memasuki kelas dengan langkah santai sebelum mengangguk sekali kepada sensei dengan senyum manis terkembang dibibirnya. Seisi kelas sukses dibuat terpesona olehnya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Hinata Shoyo! Salam kenal semuanya!" dia tersenyum. Mendadak Kageyama mengangkat kepalanya dengan mata melebar. _'Tidak mungkin si bodoh itu,'kan?'_ pikirnya berusaha positif. Namun sayang, karena pemikiran positifnya justru meleset kala dilihatnya wajah yang sungguh familiar dengan surai jingga dan manik coklatnya yang selalu berbinar itu.

"Aku berasal dari tempat yang jauh dan saat ini aku tinggal di—"

Brakk!

Perkenalan Hinata terpotong oleh suara gebrakan meja yang berasal dari bangku paling belakang, yang tak lain diduduki oleh Kageyama.

"Kau! Hinata _boke_!?" serunya kaget, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini!?" wajahnya menyiratkan kekesalan yang sangat, membuat semua yang ada disana ketakutan. Tapi Hinata hanya tersenyum manis dan membalas Kageyama dengan santai.

"Tentu saja sekolah, Kageyama _-kun_. Memangnya apa lagi?" Hinata menjawab dengan begitu santai, sampai-sampai sekelasan dibuat cukup ngeri membayangkan reaksi yang dikeluarkan Kageyama.

" _Boke_! Kau…! Khh! Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan ikut ke sekolah! Lalu kenapa kau ada disini! Aku tidak mau kau recoki setiap waktu!"

"Hei, memang kapan aku ada berjanji? Seingatku tidak ada," kata Hinata dengan raut menyebalkan, "Dan ini,'kan sudah menjadi tugasku, Kageyama! Jadi mana bisa aku duduk diam saja dirumah sedangkan kau, disekolah tanpa perlindunganku. Tidak, itu tidak bisa, sama saja namanya aku menelantarkan pekerjaanku! Kageyama bodoh!" semua murid yang ada dikelas 1-3 terperangah mendengar Hinata dengan santainya dapat menyebut Kageyama dengan panggilan 'bodoh' tanpa takut mendapat hukuman apapun dari sang raja.

"Aku sudah dewasa dan aku tak perlu perlindunganmu, Hinata _boke_!" Kageyama menyanggah sambil kembali menggebrak meja, membuat beberapa murid yang berada dekat dengannya sampai terlonjak kaget.

"Tetap saja, kan itu sudah tugasku! Berapa kali lagi aku harus mengulang penjelasanku, tuan Kageyama Tobio- _kun_?"

"Kau—"

"Ehem, Kageyama- _kun_ , Hinata- _kun_ , tolong jangan berdebat ditengah pelajaran. Hinata- _kun_ , kita sudahi saja perkenalanmu. Silakan duduk dikursi kosong disebelah Kageyama- _kun_."

"Kenapa harus disebelahku?! Memang tidak ada tempat lain?!"

"Hanya itu satu-satunya tempat yang kosong Kageyama- _kun_. Apa boleh buat."

"Hehehe, syukurlah dekat denganmu. Kan aku jadi lebih mudah mengawasimu, Kageyama- _kun_."

"Kau-! _Boke_!" usai berkata demikian, Kageyama akhirnya memilih diam dan menelungkupkan kepalanya dimeja. Hinata menatap sebal kearah Kageyama.

"Kageyama! Kenapa kau malah marah? Harusnya kau senang tahu! Padahal aku sudah lelah mempersiapkan kejutan ini untukmu! Dan lagi, ini juga untuk kebaikanmu sendiri!" seru Hinata, agaknya kesal sekali karena kerja kerasnya (mempersiapkan segala hal yang ia butuhkan untuk masuk sekolah) malah membuat Kageyama marah dan bukannya senang.

"Senang? Kau pikir siapa yang senang saat ada makhluk tidak jelas yang selalu mengekorimu selama 24 jam penuh, hah?!" Kageyama geram juga dibuatnya. Guru didepan tak lagi dipedulikan. _'Masa bodo.'_ Pikirnya.

"Hei, dasar tidak sopan! Harusnya kau bersyukur aku mau mengawasimu! Aku ini multitalent, baik, manis lagi!"

"Heh? Manis apanya? Orang kurang waras iya."

"Kurang ajar! Kau mungkin yang kurang waras, dasar maniak susu!"

"Berisik, _boke_! Kau mau kuusir ya?!"

"Eh, mana bisa kau mengusirku! Kageyama tidak adil! Pasti kalau mau kalah pakai ancaman!"

"Salah sendiri, Hinata _boke_! Aku- "

"EHEM!" Shiro- _sensei_ berdehem nyaring, berusaha mengalihkan atensi kedua murid yang sibuk didunia mereka sendiri. Kageyama dan Hinata langsung terdiam dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung dipelipis mereka, "Kageyama- _kun_ , Hinata- _kun_ , tolong perdebatannya dipause dulu karena saat ini kita akan segera memulai pelajaran, atau kalau mau berlanjut silakan lanjutkan diluar." Shiro- _sensei_ berkata dengan nada santai, namun aura yang menguar terasa begitu mencekam. Mereka serentak menggeleng.

"Maaf, _sensei_."

"Baiklah, kumaafkan. Dan Hinata- _kun_ , kau baru masuk sekolah hari ini, jadi kuharap kau tidak langsung membuat masalah dihari pertamamu masuk." Peringat Shiro- _sensei_. Hinata mengangguk gugup.

"Baik, _sensei_. Maafkan aku."

Kemudian, tak ada lagi percakapan diantara Kageyama dan Hinata hingga jam istirsahat berlangsung.

Teng! Teng!

"Sekian untuk hari ini, selamat siang."

"Kageyama- _kun_! Kageyama- _kun_! Ayo makan siang bersama! Aku bawakan _bento_ lho!" ajak Hinata dengan rasa antusiasme yang tinggi. Kageyama hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan seolah Hinata hanyalah secuil sampah sebelum berlalu.

"Tidak mau." Tolaknya sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan Hinata yang menatap kesal kearahnya.

"Hinata- _san_ , bagaimana kalau makan siang bersama kami saja?" tawar seorang pemuda sambil menunjuk teman-temannya yang lain.

"Benar, tidak usah pedulikan dia! Dia memang begitu!" timpal yang lainnya.

"Ah, Hinata- _san_! Tampaknya kau akrab dengan Kageyama- _san_ , bahkan kudengar kalian tadi mendebatkan tentang melindungi dan dilindungi saat perkenalan dikelas. Apakah Hinata- _san_ ini semacam _bodyguard_ khusus milik Kageyama- _san_?" salah seorang gadis bertanya dengan raut penasaran. Hinata hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ahahaha," Hinata tertawa garing, "Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu. Ah, maaf ya semuanya, lain kali saja ya kita makan siang bersamanya. Sekarang aku harus mengejar Kageyama dulu." Hinata tersenyum meminta maaf sebelum berlari keluar mengikuti kemana instingnya menuntunnya.

Di lain tempat, Kageyama yang sudah lelah mencari mesin penjual minuman yang menjual susu favoritnya keseluruh tempat disekolah, akhirnya berhasil menemukan satu yang menjual apa yang ia cari. Tepat didepan gym klub voli. Ia segera memasukan uangnya sebelum menekan tombol untuk membeli susu. Ya, dia memang tidak bisa berhenti untuk merasakan minuman manis tersebut. Kotak susu segera diambil dan diminum dengan khidmat. Ia mendesah lega kala kerongkongannya yang sekering gurun sahara akhirnya dilalui oleh cairan putih menyegarkan tersebut.

"Yah, memang tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan susu dihatiku," mode sedengnya mendadak aktif saat ia minum susu. Ia menghela nafas sebelum kembali menikmati liquid putih tersebut dengan mood yang cukup baik, hingga sebuah suara cempreng yang berasal dari belakangnya seakan membuat telinganya berdenging dan berakhir dengan dia yang tersedak.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Ehh?! Kageyama, kau kenapa?! Jangan mati dulu, misiku belum selesai! Nanti aku dicap lalai oleh Ketua!" si tersangka penyebab tersedaknya Kageyama hanya menepuk punggungnya sambil memekik nyaring. Mata Kageyama berkilat dan langsung berbalik.

" _BOKE_!" semburnya dengan tatapan yang –serius lho- benar-benar mengerikan. Hinata saja sampai kaget hingga mundur beberapa langkah.

"Uwaa! Kageyama! Tatapanmu, tolong!"

"Sepertinya kau memang ingin kubotaki ya?" Kageyama menyeringai. Seram sekali, Hinata sampai merinding dibuatnya. Lekas Hinata menggeleng.

"Maaf, Kageyama. Aku hanya bercanda kok,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _boke_?!" hardik Kageyama. Hinata yang awalnya ciut mendadak kembali mengeluarkan aura berbunga-bunga sebelum tangannya mengangkat kotak bento yang sedari tadi ia tenteng kehadapan wajah Kageyama.

"Ayo makan siang bersamaku, Kageyama _-kun_!" ajaknya. Kageyama terdiam beberapa saat sambil memandangi kotak iu sebelum melangkah pergi dengan bibir yang sibuk bercumbu dengan sedotan susunya.

"Kageyama! Jangan abaikan aku!"

"Pergi sana!" usir Kageyama. Singkat, padat, jelas. Hinata sakit hati dibuatnya. Tapi yang namanya Hinata, mana bisa diusir dengan mudah.

"Tidak mau! Ayo makan siang bersama dulu, baru aku pergi!" bujuk Hinata.

"Sudah kubilang tidak mau!"

"Kau tidak ada bilang itu tadi –tunggu! Kau bahkan tidak bicara, hanya melenggang pergi seenak jidat! Pokoknya, ayo makan siang bersama, Kageyama!" Hinata tetap _keukeuh_ tapi Kageyama tak kalah keras kepala.

"Ya sudah! Tidak mau! Sudah,'kan? Sekarang pergi sana!" Kageyama tanpa menoleh meninggalkan Hinata kemudian berjalan dengan santai dilorong, melewati para murid yang tanpa diminta dengan sendirinya membuka jalan. Kageyama mendecih, kesal sekali. Terlebih yang menambah kesalnya adalah sosok cebol yang sedari tadi terus mengikutinya.

"Kageyama! Makan siang! Ma-kan-si-ang!"

"…"

"Kageyama! Oi! Ayolah, kau menyebalkan!"

"Berhentilah mengikutiku, Hinata _boke_!" teriaknya. Matanya melebar taktala menyadari ia dan Hinata menjadi pusat perhatian. Refleks ia menyeret Hinata menjauh entah kemana asalkan aman dari tatapan menyebalkan orang-orang itu.

"Hei, lihat siswa rambut jingga itu, raja memakinya!"

Diam.

"Kasihan dia, dasar jahat!"

Diam!

"Raja memang kejam, bisanya menindas yang lemah."

DIAM!

"Kageyama, kita mau kemana?"

"Halaman belakang, masih ada 5 menit untuk makan siang," katanya, "Setelah ini, jangan ikuti aku lagi!"

"Tidak janji," cengir Hinata dan berakhir mendapat cakaran.

Begitu tiba di halaman belakang, Hinata dan Kageyama segera mendudukkan diri dikursi yang tersedia disana. Kageyama dengan raut tak minat, sedangkan Hinata membuka bento yang ia bawa dengan semangat.

"Kageyama! Ayo coba! Aku memang baru belajar tadi pagi, tapi kujamin rasanya enak." Hinata menyodorkan sumpit lalu kotak bekalnya kehadapan Kageyama.

Kageyama menerima sumpitnya kemudian dengan ragu mengambil telur gulung yang ia akui sedikit, ya hanya sedikit, menggiurkan itu sebelum dengan hati-hati memasukannya kedalam mulut. Kunyahan pertama, matanya sempat melebar beberapa detik sebelum kembali seperti semula. Kunyahan kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya ia menutup kedua matanya, tampak sangat menikmati bagaimana telur gulung itu memanjakan indra perasanya dengar perpaduan rasa yang luar biasa enak. Ia menelannya sebelum menatap Hinata, ada kagum dan kejut yang terpancar dimanik sewarna laut dalamnya. Hinata tersenyum.

"Ehm! L-lumayan…"

"Kalau begitu ayo makan lagi!"

"Kau juga makanlah."

"Kageyama saja dulu."

"Kau juga harus makan, _boke_!"

"Nanti, Kageyama duluan!"

Akhirnya, setelah perdebatan panjang yang lumayan makan waktu, Hinata menyerah dan ikut makan hingga bel berbunyi.

.

Hinata mencoreti buku catatannya dengan coretan abstrak. Ia bosan mendengarkan guru botak itu bercuap tentang sejarah didepan sana, sedangkan waktu pulang masih 10 menit lagi. Ia menghela nafas sebelum mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Kageyama yang sedang serius menyalin apa yang si guru botak ucapkan dengan semangat. Ah, Kageyama juga sama membosankannya. Mendadak muncul pikiran usil untuk mengganggu Kageyama. Hinata menyobek lembar catatannya sebelum menjadikannya bola-bola kertas mini. Ia tersenyum membayangkan reaksi apa yang akan Kageyama keluarkan. Baru saja ia mengambil ancang-ancang melempar, angin bertiup dari jendela yang terbuka lebar dan menerbangkan kelopak sakura juga surai sekelam malam milik Kageyama. Hinata menghentikan rencananya seketika, apalagi kala melihat kelopak sakura yang tersangkut dirambut si raja.

 _'Woah...'_ batinnya kagum. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah memperhatikan pemuda itu dan semua yang ia lakukan. Bagaimana mata tajam dengan bulu lentik tersebut menatap guru, bagaimana jemari ramping nan panjang itu dengan lincah menuliskan catatan dibukunya, bagaimana mana ia menghela nafas dan sesekali menggaruk rambutnya yang tampak halus itu. Hinata benar-benar dibuat kagum oleh pesona si tunggal Kageyama. Ia bahkan baru menyadari kalau netra Kageyama begitu biru, dalam, dan menenangkan. Apalagi saat nerta itu sedang fokus menatapnya. Apa? Menatapnya? Hinata tersadar dari dunia khayalannya dan menemukan kalau Kageyama tengah menatap –kalau tidak mau disebut memelototinya. Hinata menelan ludah sebelum memasang cengiran polosnya yang bisa membuat orang-orang pingsan dengan hidung mimisan.

"Abaikan saja aku, Kageyama." Bisik Hinata enteng. Kageyama makin memlototinya sebelum balas berbisik.

"Mengabaikanmu dan membiarkanmu kembali memandangiku seperti seorang stalker? Tidak, terima kasih. Jadi perhatikan _sensei_ didepan dan berhentilah menatapku!"

"Ehehehe…" dan dibalas oleh tawa ambigu.

"Apakah itu 'ya'?"

"Tidak, tentu saja. Aku sedang mengawasimu, Kageyama- _kun_ ," _–sekaligus menatapi wajahmu, hehe_. Lanjut Hinata dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali hari ini, huh?!"

"Ekhem! Yang berambut hitam dan oranye dibelakang sana, harap tenang. Saya sedang serius menjelaskan tentang—"

Teng! Teng!

"Ehm! Baiklah. Silakan bereskan peralatan belajar kalian karena waktu pelajaran sudah habis. Selamat sore, semuanya." Si bapak botak yang gagal menceramahi Hinata dan Kageyama akhirnya berlalu keluar kelas, meninggalkan ruang kelas yang perlahan mulai kosong. Hinata, yang sudah sedari tadi selesai membereskan peralatannya memilih mendatangi meja Kageyama.

"Kageyama- _kun_ , ayo pulang." Ajaknya. Kageyama diam namun kaki tetap ia langkahkan keluar kelas. Hinata yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Kageyama hanya mengekori Kageyama layaknya anak ayam dengan induknya.

"Boke, kita cari _vending machine_ dulu. Aku haus, butuh asupan susu."

"Dasar maniak susu," bisik Hinata yang sialnya masih dapat kageyama dengar. Ia mendelik kearah Hinata.

"Aku dengar, Hinata _boke_!"

"A-aduduh! Kepalaku! Jangan dicengkram melulu! Kageyama!"

"Kau membuat moodku turun saja," dumelnya sambil terus berjaan menuju _vending machine_ didepan gym klub voli yang satu-satunya menjual susu favoritnya.

"Duhh...lihat! Rambutku sampai rontok! Dasar sadisyama!" ejek Hinata.

Hening... Sebelum dengan raut _kuudere_ Kageyama berkali-kali berniat meninju Hinata.

" _Boke_!" akhirnya kageyama dan Hinata terlibat saling jotos selama beberapa menit sebelum kembali normal lagi.

"Ah, Kageyama, itu mesinnya! Cepat beli dan kita segera pulang!"

"Berisik! Tanpa kau suruhpun aku akan membelinya dengan cepat!" omel Kageyama. Tangannya dengan lincah memasukan uang dengan nominal pas sebelum menekan tombol untuk membeli susu.

"Kageyama, sudah belum?" tanya Hinata. Kageyama mengambil susunya sebelum mengiyakan dengan nada malas.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Kageyama sambil menyedot minumannya. Hinata mengangguk saja. Hingga sebuah tragedi terjadi beberapa detik setelah mereka berbalik dan berniat pergi.

Duuaakkk!

Bunyi sesuatu menghantam telak kepala bagian belakang Kageyama hingga susu dipegangannya terlempar dan tumpah ruah ditanah.

"K-Kageyama!" jerit Hinata kaget plus panik. Kageyama hanya menatap kosong kotak susunya yang tumpah sebelum menatap benda yang telah menghantam kepalanya. Bola voli. Benar-benar luar biasa. Bagaimana mungkin bola ini sampai menghantam kepalanya? Pandangannya menajam dan auranya yang awalnya biasa saja mendadak berubah pekat. Hinata sampai bergidik merasakan aura kelam yang menyelimuti tubuh si raja.

 _'Semoga orang yang melakukan ini selamat.'_ doa Hinata pada entah siapa yang saat ini sedang sial.

"Ano…" seseorang dengan suara keibuan berhasil menarik perhatian Hinata dan Kageyama. Sosoknya sempat kaget melihat raut tak bersahabat yang Kageyama tampakkan, namun dengan segera ia menutupinya menggunakan senyum lembut yang seolah membawa angin sejuk.

"Maafkan kami, Tanaka memang suka berlebihan saat melakukan _spike_ tadi sampai-sampai _spike_ nya melenceng keluar gym," ia menunduk meminta maaf hingga surai peraknya terjar=tuh menutupi mata. Hinata dan Kageyama mengangguk saja.

"Apakah kepalamu masih sakit... eh? Kau—kau Kageyama Tobio kan?" ia bertanya kaget.

"Si raja lapangan itu,'kan?!" Sosok berkepala plontos ikut berceletuk dari belakang si surai perak. Kageyama yang sudah biasa saja –efek angin sejuk yang dibawa si surai perak tadi- mendadak kembali diselimuti aura kelam.

"K-Kageyama, tenanglah." Bisik Hinata panik sembil berusaha menenangkan Kageyama.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku raja lapangan." Desisnya dengan volume suara rendah, menyebabkan mereka terkena efek kejut selama beberapa saat.

"Tanaka, cepat minta maaf padanya!" yang bersurai hitam berucap sebelum menggeplak kepala si plontos.

" _Itte_ , Daichi- _san_!"

Hening, Kageyama dan Hinata saling berpandangan sebelum kembali menatap tiga orang –yang tampaknya _senpai_ itu- didepan mereka.

" _A-ano_... Omong-omong siapa kalian?" tanya Hinata sopan, mengabaikan Kageyama yang terus menatap dengan raut masam.

"Ah, maafkan kelancangan kami. Aku Sawamura Daichi, kapten klub voli. Dia Sugawara Koushi, dan si botak itu Tanaka Ryuunosuke. Kageyama, maaf mengenai kepalamu. Itu sungguh tidak disengaja." Ia menunduk meminta maaf saat melihat tatapan Kageyama. Hinata hanya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya mewakili Kageyama yang nampak masih kesal akan ucapan Tanaka tadi.

"Sawamura- _san_ , tolong maafkan Kageyama. Dia tidak bermaksud menunjukan raut masam begitu, tapi katanya wajahnya memang sudah beitu dari lahir jadi kuharap kalian memakluminya ya." Bisik Hinata sambil curi-curi pandang pada Kageyama, takut kalau-kalau ia mendengar ucapan Hinata dan berakhir mencengkram kepalanya.

"Tidak masalah, wajar kalau dia marah."

"Omong-omong apa kau mau masuk klub voli, Kageyama?" Sawamura menawarkan dengan senyum kebapakan. Tanaka yang awalnya berada dibelakang Sugawara maju kedepan.

"kami ada menonton pertandinganmu. Yah, kuakui permainanmu bagus, bocah. Sayang kau sombong!"

"Tanaka!" Sugawara langsung menyikut rusuk Tanaka.

"Tidak, aku sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain voli." Tolak Kageyama dengan raut gelap. Semua _senpai_ langsung kaget.

"H-hah? Apa?"

"Oi, kau bercanda,'kan?!"

"Aku permisi." Ucap Kageyama sebelum berlalu pergi tanpa menunggu Hinata. Perkataan para _senpai_ ia abaikan semuanya. _Masa bodo_ , pikirnya.

"K-Kageyama! Tunggu aku!" Hinata segera berlari mengejar Kageyama yang sudah terlanjur jauh setelah sebelumnya membungkuk hormat kepada para _senpai_.

"Dia tidak mungkin benar-benar berhentikan?"

"Mungkin saja." Celetuk Sugawara. Sawamura dan Tanaka menatapnya heran.

"Apa maksudmu, Suga _-san_?"

"Oi, tidak mungkin,'kan kalian sudah lupa berita itu!" ucapnya, agaknya kesal karena mereka yang tampak bingung dengan bahasannya.

"Ah! Berita itu!" Sawamura yang tampaknya sudah konek dengan arah pembicaraan mengangguk.

"Ya, hari dimana Kitagawa Daiichi kalah dan… meninggalnya salah satu anggota inti mereka."

.

"Kageyama!"

 _"Kau raja diktator! Benar-benar menyebalkan!"_

"Tidak.."

 _"Karena salahmu ini semua sampai terjadi!"_

"Tidak, tidak…"

"Kageyama! Hei! Tunggu aku!"

 _"Kau memang egois!"_

"Bukan, aku tidak egois.."

 _"Karena kau kami kehilangannya!"_

"Bukan salahku! Dia saja yang lemah!"

"Kageyama! Kubilang tunggu!"

"DIAM!" bentaknya. Hinata yang awalnya mencekal lengannya sampai kembali melepaskan cekalannya karena kaget. Mata Kageyama melebar.

"Maaf…" ia menunduk, sebelum kembali membelakangi Hinata yang masih dalam pengaruh kejut.

"Kageyama, kau kenapa?" tanyanya, sedikit takut sebenarnya. Tapi ia kembali mengingat bahwa mengurus pemuda ini adalah tugas yang sudah dibebankan oleh ketua padanya dan mau tak mau ia harus mengurusnya. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain memantapkan tekad dan menghadapinya. Ini tugasnya dan harus ia selesaikan.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Jawaban itu kentara sekali merupakan sebuah kebohongan. Anak tkpun tahu akan hal itu.

"Kageyama, k—" ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh bentakan si surai arang.

"Kubilang tidak ada apa-apa! Jadi jangan… jangan bertanya apa-apa lagi!" ia melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menunggu Hinata. Hinata menunduk sebelum bergumam dengan volume super kecil.

"Kapan kau terbuka padaku, Kageyama?" Dan tak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh Kageyama. Yah, mana mungkin ia dengan juga,'kan?

"Aku paham perasaanmu…" Hinata hanya bisa menatap punggung Kageyama yang menjauh sebelum mengikutinya dari belakang dengan lesu.

.

Begitu mereka tiba diapartemen, Kageyama segera masuk ke _lift_ disusul Hinata yang hampir saja tertinggal langkah panjang Kageyama. Tampaknya mood si helai arang benar-benar sedang buruk sekali usai tawaran masuk klub voli tadi. Hinata bahkan hanya mampu menghela nafas pasrah. Percuma saja mau dia bicara apa, paling Kageyama tidak akan menyahutinya sama sekali atau malah langsung menganiayanya. _Lift_ terbuka begitu sampai pada lantai yang mereka tuju. Kageyama kembali melangkah gontai tanpa peduli dengan Hinata yang kepayahan mengejarnya.

"Kageyama, tunggu aku. Maaf, kau marah ya padaku?"

Kageyama hanya mengatur nafasnya sebelum berbalik menatap si surai sewarna senja yang indah tersebut.

"Hinata, aku hanya sedang dalam mood yang buruk, dan aku tidak menyalahkanmu karena moodku yang buruk, ok?" Ia menghela nafas lelah. Hinata menatapnya lama sebelum merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sekotak susu _vanilla_ kesukaan Kageyama.

"Kageyama, minumlah dan tenangkan dirimu," kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan susu tersebut kedepan wajah Kageyama, "Wajahmu masam sekali, kurasa kau perlu susu untuk menetralkannya." Lanjutnya. Dahi Kageyama mendadak berkedut sebelum ia berniat mencakar Hinata namun gagal karena tangan mungil dan putih tersebut menahan tangannya.

" _Boke_!" makinya kesal, "Lepaskan aku sekarang juga agar aku bisa mencabuti habis rambut sarang burungmu ini!"

"Huwa! Kageyama masuk mode sadis!"

" _Boke_!" teriak Kageyama kesal. Mereka berakhir dengan bertengkar didalam _lift_ yang melaju menuju lantai tujuan mereka.

Diam-diam Hinata mengulas senyum tipis yang tak Kageyama sadari.

 _'Syukurlah Kageyama sudah kembali seperti biasanya,'_ batinnya senang. Misi memang belum berhasil dilakanakan hari ini, tapi mungkin besok atau lusa. Yah, siapa yang tahu,'kan? Hinata hanya bisa berharap pada rencananya yang 'itu'. _'Semoga saja berhasil.'_ Harapnya.

.

.

Tbc…

A/N : Hei, hei, hei! Saya datang bawa chapter 3 (yang super panjang menurut saya, karena saya gak pernah menulis lebih dari 3k)! Bagi yang menunggu silakan dibaca ya! Aduhh, gak pede nih, makin kesini saya rasa ceritanya makin jelek dan gak jelas aja. Padahal idenya sudah terpikirkan dari awal sampai akhir, tapi tetap aja susah nulisnya. Gimana ini? Tolong kasih saran ya. Ah, ini dia balasan review untuk chapter kemarin,

 **Miawdesu _-san_ : **Hehe, pasti Kageyama senang dengarnya, Miaw- _san_ ^^ Wah, serius penasaran? Padahal kayaknya saya rasa mudah aja kok ditebak, kan chara dari Kitagawa Daiichi dikit aja (dan saya ini orangnya kalo bikin tebak-tebakan biasanya mudah). Mungkin akan diungkap beberapa chapter kedepan, ntahlah. Saya juga masih ragu, tergantung ide yang muncul nanti. Maafkan saya yang payah ini -_- Iya, makasih Miaw _-san_! Saya usahakan sampai tamat ya! Semoga nggak sampai menggantung kayak jemuran seperti kata Miaw- _san_. Saya akan usahakan. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview, Miaw- _san_. Silakan baca lagi kalau berkenan ya!

 **Kirelli- _san_ : **Suram sekali ya Kageyamanya? Maafkan ya. Iya, emang imut banget, polos lagi! Saking polosnya bahkan pas Oikawa mau nampar dia diepisode entah berapa dia diam aja. Saya gemes banget! Untung ada Iwaizumi! Kalo engga, abis tuh pipi sama Oikawa. Ah, maaf saya jadi curhat. Saa… baca aja dulu chap ini :v Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview, Kirelli- _san_. Silakan bacalagi kalau berkenan ya!

Sekian, hehe. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya, semuanya. Terima kasih^^.


	4. Chapter 4 - Sepupu

**If I said I love you, what should I do?**

 **Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shoyo**

 **Haikyuu! milik Furudate Haruichi**

 **Cerita milik saya**

 **Summary:**

 **Kalau kukatakan aku sudah terlan** **jur mencintaimu, apa yang harus kulakukan, hei malaikat pelindungku?**

 **En** **joy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 – Sepupu**

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Bunyi derap kaki yang tergesa memasuki indra pendengaran Kageyama dan Hinata begitu _lift_ yang mereka naiki berhenti dilantai yang mereka tuju.

"Bunyi apa itu?" Hinata yang penasaran segera berjalan keluar diikuti Kageyama dibelakangnya.

Deg!

 _'Aura ini, tidak salah lagi…'_ Kageyama mendecih, membuat Hinata bingung.

"Kageyama, ada—"

"Hinata _boke_ , ayo lari!" Kageyama yang sudah mendeteksi adanya bahaya segera menyeret Hinata menuju kamar mereka.

"O-oi, Kageyama! Ada apa?!"

"Diam dan larilah secepat mungkin!" perintahnya. Hinatapun akhirnya menuruti saja apa yang dikatakan Kageyama –walaupun ia sebenarnya masih tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi-.

"Kunciku, dimana—" perkataan Kageyama terpotong kala sepasang tangan yang –lumayan- berotot menahan segala pergerakkannya. Ah! Sial, mereka tertangkap!

"K-Kage…yam…a!" yang dipanggil segera menolehkan kepalanya kesosok jingga yang kini melayang karena diangkat ala anak kucing. Ya, tepat dikerah belakangnya dan sukses membuatnya sesak nafas. Kageyama _sweatdrop_ seketika. Mereka ini benar-benar!

"Tobio- _chan_ , _mitsuketa_!"

"Oikawa- _san_!"

"Ya, adikku sayang?"

"Lepaskan. Aku. Sekarang. Juga. Kau. Sampah."

" _Hidoi_! Dilarang memanggil kakak sepupumu sendiri dengan sebutan sampah! _Mou_ , Tobio- _chan_!"

"Kau memang kakak sepupu super sampah!"

"1 untuk Tobio, dan 0 untuk Tooru, ahahaha…" sosok yang tak lain dan tak bukan merupakan jelmaan kakak sepupunya yang paling menyebalkan –setelah Oikawa tentunya- itu tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya. Berusaha tampak anggun namun hasilnya malah menjijikan.

"Futakuchi- _san_ , tolong lepaskan Hinata. Dia hampir mati."

"Hm?"

" _A-ano_ … ke-kerah… aku tid…ak bisa berna…fas…" cicit Hinata dengan wajah yang mulai memucat.

" _Ara_ ~ _Chibi_ - _chan_. Maaf, aku lupa." Futakuchi segera menurunkan Hinata sebelum memasang pose sok manisnya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Futakuchi- _san_ , Oikawa- _san_ , apa mau kalian?" Kageyama, yang sudah lepas dari pelukan maut Oikawa, bertanya dengan raut masam. Sontak Futakuchi dan Oikawa jadi kesal dibuatnya.

"Tobio- _chan_ , jangan salahkan aku bila aku mengunyahmu hidup-hidup! Wajahmu benar-benar mengesalkan!" jerit Oikawa gemas. Kemudian matanya menangkap sekelebat surai jingga didekat futakuchi yang masih terbatuk, mata sewarna caramelnya mengerjap.

" _Ara_? Siapa _chibi-chan_ ini?" tanyanya dengan senyum angkuh yang otomatis terpatri saat ia bertemu orang baru –kecuali perempuan-.

"Ah, aku juga bertanya hal yang sama. Tapi aku pernah melihatnya keluar dari apartemen Tobio. Bukan keluar juga sih," Futakuchi menatap Kageyama sekilas sebelum wajahnya berubah menyebalkan, "Tapi diusir dengan kasar oleh Tobio- _chan_ yang manis ini." lanjutnya lalu terkekeh.

"Eh? Benarkah Kenji- _chan_?! Uwah…" Oikawa menatap Kageyama dengan tatapan sok jijik dengan tangan menutup mulutnya.

Ah, ini dia mode ibu-ibu penggosip milik kedua kakak sepupunya. Menyebalkan!

"Hinata,selagi mereka sibuk ayo kita perg—"

"Tobio- _chan_ , mau kemana kau?!"

"Akh! Le-leherku tercekik!"

"Cih!"

"Tobio, aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau mengusirnya didepan pintu untuk penghayatan karena kalian sedang latihan drama waktu itu, tapi…" Futakuchi menjeda kalimatnya demi mengembangkan satu seringai usil yang super menyebalkan dimata Kageyama.

"Tapi apa, Kenji- _chan_?"

"Drama apa yang dilakukan pada hari pertama masuk, hm?"

"Ah! Aku tidak mengerti! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Oikawa- _san_ ini juga ingin tahu! Ceritakan Kenji- _chan_!" Oikawa dengan gaya alaynya yang biasa merengek sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia kesal karena menjadi satu-satunya pihak yang tidak tahu apapun.

"Jadi begini…" menghabiskan waktu lima menit bagi Futakuchi untuk menceritakan keseluruhan kisah yang diambil dari sudut pandangnya. Kageyama sampai memucat saat tahu bahwa cukup banyak hal yang terdengar oleh untunglah bukan perihal Hinata yang merupakan malaikat itu yang ia dengar, jadi Kageyama masih bisa menghela nafas lega. Mungkin setelah ini Kageyama harus mengganti dinding kamarnya dengan dinding kedap suara untuk menghindari para penggosip -khususnya kakak sepupunya yang rada kurang waras itu- bisa menguping apa saja yang terjadi diapartemennya.

"Ohoho~ Nakal sekali. Tobio- _chan_ sudah puber ternyata. Yah, Oikawa- _san_ ini tahu bagaimana mengerikannya masa pubertas~ Jadi kasihan dengan _chibi-chan_. Apakah aku harus menghubungi Enji- _jiisan_ dan memberitahunya apa yang terjadi?"

"Mungkin ia akan kaget saat mendengar anaknya mengapa-apakan anak orang!" tawa Futakuchi pecah setelahnya.

"Oikawa- _san_ , jangan berani beritahu apapun pada ayah! Ini hanya salah paham!" sanggah Kageyama. Oikawa dan Futakuchi malah makin menyeringai.

"Jangan _denial_ , Tobio. Dia sudah jadi korbanmu kok."

"Aww! Kenji- _chan_ , ternyata Tobio- _chan_ saat puber nakalnya mengalahkan kenakalan kita. Dia bahkan sudah mengapa-apakan _chibi_ - _chan_!" Oikawa tertawa lagi. Kageyama pasang raut wajah ingin membotaki rambut coklat Oikawa. Kesal, astaga!

"Hey, memangnya kau belum, hah?"

"Belum."

"Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan Hajime yang kadang suka kesulitan berjalan, hm?"

"Eh-? I-itu… ehehehe." Oikawa mati kutu.

"Futakuchi- _san_! Oikawa- _san_! Lepaskan kami kalau kalian tidak ada kepentingan! Aku lelah dan ingin segera mandi!" protes Kageyama. Percuma saja berontak, yang ada hanya membuat rumit masalah.

"Eh, mana boleh!" larang Oikawa sambil mengeratkan pegangannya dikerah Kageyama, membuat Kageyama tersedak. Mendadak Kageyama kesal. Ah, jadi begini rasanya saat Hinata tercekik tadi?

"Oikawa- _san_! Aku tercekik, astaga!"

"Ops! Maaf, Tobio- _chan_! Yang itu disengaja, _tehe_!"

" _Naa_ , _chibi-chan_ , katakan pada kami dan jangan coba-coba berbohong. Siapa kau ini sebenarnya?" tanya Futakuchi. Hinata berdehem sejenak sebelum ia memasang senyum yang… agak bodoh mungkin?

"Bukankah tidak sopan jika kau tidak memperkenalkan dirmu duluan, tuan?"

"Apa sulitnya untuk menjawab, bocah?"

"Tapi itu tindakan yang tidak sopan, tuan."

"Baik, baik. Namaku Futakuchi Kenji, aku bersekolah di Date kogyou dan sekarang aku kelas dua. Kau puas, bocah?"

"Iya."

"Kapan kau menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, _chibi_ - _chan_?"

"Pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Si-ap-a-ka-u-bo-cah?"

"Eh? Baiklah." Ia mengangguk penuh semangat, "Hinata Shoyo _desu_!" kemudian ia mengangguk kecil sebagai tanda hormat. Futakuchi menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Itu saja?" Futakuchi pasang tampang kesal. Urat-urat mulai bermunculan didahinya.

"Ya. Bukankah Futakuchi- _san_ bertanya siapa aku? Aku Hinata Shoyo." ucapnya polos. Kageyama yang awalnya masih berdebat dengan Oikawa melongo sebelum menahan tawanya yang hampir pecah. Demi apa! Bocah itu idiot atau apa?

"Pfff!" rupanya hal yang sama menimpa Oikawa. Wajahnya sampai berubah absurd akibat menahan tawanya yang hampir pecah.

"Tooru, kau mau aku memberitahu Hajime kalau kau sering—"

"Huwaa! Kenji- _chan_! Ampuni aku!" mohon Oikawa sambil mengusap airmata imajinernya menggunakan tangan kiri. Kenapa hanya tangan kiri? Tentu saja karena tangan kanannya masih memegangi kerah milik Kageyama.

"Baiklah, _chibi_ - _chan_ , kuganti pertanyaanku. Ehem! Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Tobio? Kau bahkan tinggal diapartemennya kan? Jawab, _chibi_ - _chan_!" interogasi Futakuchi.

Hinata malah melongo dengan wajah bodoh. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Masa iya dia harus menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Bahwa ia adalah malaikat yang bertugas merubah Kageyama menjadi anak baik. Memangnya mereka akan percaya?

"Oi…" Futakuchi yang kesal karena diabaikan akhirnya tak tahan dan memukul kepala Hinata. Yah, tentunya tetap dengan posisi Hinata yang mirip anak kucing tadi.

Keringat dingin mengalir menuruni pelipisnya. Harus jawab apa? Diliriknya Kageyama dengan tatapan meminta bantuan, tapi yang dilirik tidak peka dan malahan sibuk mencoba mencakari wajah Oikawa. Hinata jadi kesal. Apa sajalah, terserah.

"Aku berutang budi pada Kageyama, makanya aku tinggal disini dan membantunya mengurus kegiatan rumah tangga untuk membalas budi baik, Kageyama." Jawab Hinata dengan senyum yang tampak agak… meragukan. Aktivitas cakar mencakar Kageyama ke Oikawa otomatis terhenti. Mereka semua membeku ditempat. Tak lama tawa si kembar pecah.

"Wuahahaha! Tobio- _chan_ melakukan apa sampai kau merasa berutang budi? Tidak kusangka Tobio- _chan_ sebaik itu, hahaha!"

"Pfft! Astaga, perutku…"

Hinata hanya menatap bingung kearah dua orang yang sibuk tertawa. Kenapa dengan jawabannya? Mendadak Hinata ingat dengan sifat buruk Kageyama. Ah, pantas saja. Memang jawabannya tidak masuk akal.

"Perutku…"

Mendadak Hinata merasakan tatapan tajam dan ingin menguliti tertuju padanya. Lehernya sampai meremang. Apalagi saat ia maniknya menatap langsung kearah si penebar aura suram. _'Wakh! Seramm!'_ pikir Hinata dengan wajah pucat.

"Ahaha… Aha.. Pfft! Ekhem! Tapi tetap saja mustahil kan? Tobio itu bukan tipe orang yang mudah menerima orang baru, terlebih sampai membiarkan orang itu tinggal seapartemen dengannya. Tempat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai zona nyamannya, itu tak mungkin. Hahaha, hal itu sama mustahilnya seperti Tooru sembuh dari penyakit masonya (Aku tidak maso, Kenji- _chan_!). Astaga, aku terlalu banyak bicara, hahaha…" ucap Futakuchi yang sudah lumayan berhasil meredakan tawanya.

"Yah, aku juga tidak yakin. Habisnya Tobio- _chan_ itu'kan bocah sadis yang hobinya memerintah orang lain dengan raut bengis, mana mungkin dia mau menerima bocah cebol kucel yang tampak serampangan macam kau, buahahaha…!" Oikawa mengejek dengan tawa menggelegar sebagai penutupnya. Dahi Kageyama berkedut kesal, begitupun dengan Hinata.

 _'Kurang ajar.'_ Batin Hinata memaki kesal. Wajar saja malaikat yang ia dengar pernah ditugaskan untuk membantu orang ini merubah sikap jeleknya itu sudah angkat tangan bahkan sebelum ia memulai tugasnya. Hinata sekarang paham betapa menyebalkannya sikap orang ini. Mungkin lain kali Hinata bisa mengapa-apakan orang ini. Seperti mengerjainya hingga mengompol mungkin? Ya, ide itu terdengar bagus.

"Tentu saja bisa! Dan lagi, aku menceritakan kebenarannya kok!" sanggah Hinata dengan senyum yang nampak sekali terlihat sangat meragukan. Jujur, hal itu berakhir sia-sia karena si kembar bukannya mendengarkan malah makin tertawa. Kageyama hanya menutup matanya dengan kerutan didahinya. Ia frustasi. Frustasi memikirkan seberapa bodoh Hinata itu sebenarnya.

Futakuchi menurunkan Hinata untuk memeluk perutnya yang sakit akibat terlalu banyak tertawa, sedangkan Oikawa bahkan sudah gegulingan dilantai dan membiarkan Kageyama berdiri dengan raut super masam. Sudah, Kageyama tidak tahan lagi. Akan ia botaki kepala anak itu!

"Hinata _boke_ …!" desis Kageyama yang dijamin super menyeramkan –ditelinga Hinata-.

"Hii! Ampuni aku, Kageyama- _san_!" Hinata langsung mundur teratur. Si kembar bersurai kecoklatan masih sibuk tertawa, membiarkan Kageyama juga Hinata berdebat sendiri.

" _Hoo_ ~ jadi kalian ada disini, hm?"

Tawa Futakuchi dan Oikawa langsung terhenti. Pun dengan Kageyama dan juga Hinata yang menyadari bahwa suara tawa membahana milik si kembar lenyap, keduanya langsung ikut menghentikan debat tidak jelas mereka. Oikawa dan juga Futakuchi menoleh patah-patah dengan wajah pucat dan senyum masam tersungging dibibir mereka. Kageyama dan Hinata? Mereka memasang dua wajah yang berbeda namun tetap berpikiran sama. Kageyama melongo sedangkan Hinata memasang tampang puas setengah licik.

" _Ara_ … Kamasaki- _san_ …? _Tehe_ ~"

"Iwa- _chan_ , ehehehe…? _Tehe_ ~"

Dua kembar itu secara insting langsung menggunakan gaya alay andalan Oikawa, jari telunjuk dan tengah yang dibentuk seperti huruf V, mata yang mengedip sebelah, serta lidah yang dijulurkan sok imut. Semua yang melihat mendadak ingin muntah.

Bola voli langsung telak menabrak wajah tampan Oikawa, sedangkan Futakuchi langsung mendapat geplakan super keras dikepalanya.

"Aduuuhhhh!" keduanya mengaduh bersamaan. Kedua pemuda yang baru datang tadi menatap mereka dengan wajah garang, terlebih Iwaizumi.

"Ini hal yang kau lakukan sampai berani bolos latihan seenaknya, hm! Dasar kau bocah sok!" omel Kawasaki membuat Futakuchi hanya mengeluarkan suara tawa datar sambil menatap kearah lain.

"Tatap aku, bocah! Berani sekali kau memalingkan wajahmu! Kau harus dihukum! Kemari kau!" Kamasaki menyeret Futakuchi di leher bajunya tanpa ampun, membuat si korban tercekik.

"Ehh! Tunggu dulu, Kamasaki- _san_! Uhuk! Kamasaki- _saannnnnnn_!" itu jeritan terakhir yang terdengar oleh empat orang yang tersisa. Kamasaki dan Futakuchi lenyap ditelan pintu lift.

"Sial sekali kau, Kenji- _chan_ ~"

"Aku turut berduka." Kata Hinata sambil mengulum senyum puas diam-diam.

"Oikawa- _san_ , sebaiknya khawatirkan dirimu sendiri." Kageyama menatap belakang punggung Oikawa, membuat Oikawa kembali teringat kalau ada seseorang lagi disana. Mendadak lehernya meremang.

"Ehehe, apa yang kau lakukan disini, Iwa- _chan_?" pilihan buruk, karena Iwaizumi langsung menatap dengan tatapan laser kearah Oikawa.

"Futakuchi sial kau bilang? Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu merasa sial sampai ingin mati, Oikawa." Iwaizumi menyeret Oikawa ke pojok lorong sebelum melakukan kegiatan 'biasa' mereka.

"Hiiii! Iwa- _chan_ , ampuni aku! Aku janji tidak akan bolos, terlebih membohongi kalian semua! Iwa- _chan_! Kyaaaaaaa! Berhenti, uwaaa!"

"Ayo masuk, Hinata. Beri mereka privasi." Kata Kageyama sambil membuka pintu apartemen mereka. Mengakhiri acara menonton adegan tidak lulus sensor di pojokkan sana.

Hinata menatap kearah pojok kemudian menatap kearah Kageyama, ia tersenyum. Diam-diam tersenyum penuh arti. _'Rasakan!'_

"Um, ayo masuk, Kageyama- _kun_."

.

.

.

Tbc…

A/N : Astaga, berapa lama sudah gak update ya? Maafkan saya, soalnya sibuk pas masuk sma (banyak sekali tugas, mana fullday. Saya capek) dan juga saya kena WB, yang ternyata sangat mengerikan. Entah ada yang menungu atau tidak, intinya ini udah lanjut. Yang mau baca, silakan baca dan kalau nggak, ya udah. Update selanjutnya tidak janji cepat.

Sekian untuk chap ini, maaf karena tidak sempat membalas review. Mohon kritik dan saran agar karya saya semakin baik kedepannya. Terima kasih^^


End file.
